The Somewhat Psychic Adventures of Spencer 'Kate' Jones
by 123ficwriter321
Summary: Kate Jones was just an ordinary student, until she went to Santa Barbara. Now she'll work with the SBPD and Psych to learn more about her attacker-and herself. In a somewhat AU, a new (fictional) character joins the family that is 'Psych' I own no part of the show, nor any characters within...
1. Chapter 1: Spencer 'Kate' and Juliet

She looked around, watching the buzz of the busy police station feeling uncomfortable. Was she over-reacting? It was just a guy at the pier right? As she eyed the door, thinking about a quick escape, she heard it.

"Spencer!" The tall, lanky detective barked, scanning the room. She started to rise, but stopped when she saw the blond detective approach.

"Shawn isn't even here, Carlton. What could you possibly be upset about?" She noticed the ring on his hand, and the absence of one on hers, yet they were obviously familiar with each other, so her guess was partners on the force—not lovers in the nighttime.

"Not that Spencer—a witness. Spencer Jones, are you here?" The lanky one, Carlton she supposed, nearly growled her name. Clearly he was not one to mess with, so why did she want to so bad?

Maybe it was because he called her Spencer. A boy's name. Why, of all things did her mom name her Spencer? At least she could go by her middle name… "It's Kate, actually, I go by Kate."

"You're Spencer?" The blond detective, she didn't see a name, asked with the incredulous look she had grown accustomed to.

"That's me. Spencer Katherine Jones. Really though, it's Kate."

"Of course, I apologize. I'm Detective O'Hara and this is Detective Lassiter, would you like to step into the conference room?" As she stepped in the large, comfortable room and sat in one of the chairs—rolley, her favorite—all she could think was 'Carlton Lassiter? Maybe my name isn't so bad.'

/\/\/\/\

Juliet flipped through the case file Carlton handed her as she escorted the witness into the conference room. Spencer—Kate—Jones, 20, claimed to be threatened by Joey Scorcese, second in command in the most profitable drug running business in Santa Barbara, which warranted an interview with detectives. She looked up to see the girl swaying her chair side to side as she rocked. The girl caught her glance and abruptly stopped, color flooding to her cheeks. Juliet's detective skills told her she was frightened, and uncomfortable, and decided she'd go for the gentle approach of understanding what happened. Unfortunately, Lassiter jumped in before she could speak.

"So 'Kate'," He said with distaste—what was his deal? She was a victim, not a criminal. "You claim Joey Scorcese attacked you on the pier, what exactly went down?"

Juliet nudged Carlton as she sat down, mentally telling him to do the same. "What my partner means to say is, please, tell us what happened." She would have to talk to him later. He may have seemed like a robot in need of grease to most of the department, but Juliet knew something was up. Before she had time to dwell on it further, though, the witness started into her account. She looked her age, an adult, but still not having fully found her place in the world. She had brownish hair that lightened to blond at the ends, but considering she was looking at her thumbs, Juliet couldn't make out an eye color.

"Well, I'm not from here, so I figured I'd hit the pier, see what life was like down in the ol' SB. So I'm walking down the pier drinking my mango-pineapple smoothie enjoying the sights…"

Pineapple. Juliet thought back to her breakfast with Shawn. His good-morning kiss, the way he had teased her about her bed-head, and the plate of pineapple and toast he had ready for her. They had a rough couple of months, and she still wasn't 100% sure if she could trust him, but he was trying and she had to admit she was glad they were together again. Forcing herself into the present, Juliet realized their witness was getting more animated, breaking out of her quiet start.

"…So, I was standing there and I realized that there was a building that said 'Psych' on the window. Like in big green letters. And I decided I definitely needed to see what that was all about. So I'm walking back down the pier and I just hit the boardwalk when this guy grabs my arm and pushes a gun into my side."

Juliet noticed that her partner perked up at the mention of a gun, apparently uninterested by the account until a firearm was mentioned. So this kid was by the Psych office when she was grabbed. Juliet could figure about where, there was a steep incline off the boardwalk that was poorly lit and she had heard rumors of deals going down under the pier.

"Anyway, he drags me down the hill and under the pier, gun still digging into my side, and he hisses 'Hey hot stuff, you look like you could use a little fun.' To which I promptly replied 'Ew, no, get away from me.' Which was probably not my smartest move considering he then pushed me to the ground and aimed the gun at my head. Then he was all "I'm gonna take you down, don't you know who I am?" And I, unable to keep my mouth shut, said "Nope. And where did that phrase come from—'I'm gonna take you down'—take me down where? To sea level? You already did that. Town? I mean Santa Barbara is fairly large but I would consider this decently down town. I mean who comes up with these phrases?" Well, he didn't seem to share my amusement at the origin of the phrase, so he took a step closer, pointed the Glock in my face and told me to shut up or he was going to 'take me out'. Well foolish me, talking when I'm nervous, I go into another rant about the origin of that phrase, and how it was even sillier—I mean 'out'? That could mean out to dinner! Who decided that a phrase of animosity should also be a dinner invitation?"

Kate rambled on, true to her word on talking when nervous, but by the end she described her attacker and how she identified him off a BOLO she saw at the grocery store, and how she narrowly escaped by tossing sand into Scorcese's eyes. However, Juliet was repeatedly distracted by Kate's own eyes. They were hazel but flashed green when she got particularly animated and reminded her so much of Shawn's she could barely stand it.

_Hey all, I thought this up a while back and figured I'd try my hand at this. Feel free to review and whatnot, I'll post the next chapter soon! If it was unclear, the perspective changes from Kate to Juliet at the squiggles, from now on each chapter will be in a different person's perspective. Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2: Carlton

This kid would talk forever if he didn't stop her. 'Mindless babble' Carlton thought, yet somehow, amongst all the nonsense, he actually gleaned the details he needed for the case. What's worse, it merited at least some degree of police protection. The Scorcese clan was not to be messed with, and this kid had managed to piss off the second in command.

Finally, he saw his opportunity to cut her off. "Thank you, Kate, for the vivid description." He said curtly. O'Hara gave him a harsh look. He knew he was being especially abrasive today, but he couldn't help it. After this morning—no, it could wait. Work was all he needed right now. Crap, he had missed what O'Hara said, but she looked like she wanted to talk outside, so he followed her.

Once they were outside, Carlton let out a sigh and said, "That kid gave me almost as big a headache as Spencer does during one of his 'episodes'."

"You too?" O'Hara perkily replied.

Unsure of how to respond, Carlton just gave her a questioning look. He knew for a fact his partner loved the—and he hated to say it—'psychic', so her agreement was puzzling.

Juliet waved off his confusion and continued. "Not the headache part, but she reminded you of Shawn?"

"A bit, I suppose, in that she was annoying while being surprisingly helpful for the case, making her more annoying. Why, do you know her?" He really needed an Advil for his headache, but the more he thought about it, the witness did remind him of Spencer.

"No, I've never seen her, she's an out-of-towner remember?" She looked like she was racking her brain to place her nonetheless. Damn it, he really needed that Advil.

"So what are we going to do with her?" He growled, hoping to end this conversation. "We have to investigate and we can't leave her here."

O'Hara looked at him, a coy smile on her face. "We could drop her off on the way to the scene, maybe with a certain affiliate who happens to have an office right near there?"

No way, not only was that a break in protocol, but he wasn't going to bring that cocky 'psychic' in on such an important case. Even if it was to baby-sit. He could admit—not aloud—but admit that Spencer was okay…at times. And he hated to admit he was good for O'Hara. But when it came to work, the less he saw of Spencer the better. "O'Hara…"

"No, listen. She can hang out at the Psych office; Shawn and Gus can keep an eye on her. As long as she stays indoors, no one would expect her there and that way we can investigate with less suspicion."

Carlton just looked at her.

"…Plus, I kind of want to see what they think of her." She hesitantly added.

There was the real reason. Well, partially. He suspected she also wanted to see if Spencer knew her, if O'Hara was right to put her trust in him. He didn't know all the details of their break up, but he knew trust was heavily involved and if Spencer hurt her again, Carlton would have to kill him.

"Carlton?"

"Fine. Whatever. But I swear, if he—"

"He won't be involved in the case, just keeping the victim safe."

He was about to respond, when his phone rang. Someone found a body, under the pier, where the kid was threatened. "Call Spencer, tell him we're on the way. We've got to leave now so we can drop Ms. Jones off before the coroner gets there.

_Here is our first look into the mind of Lassie! Hope y'all like it! Read and review-I should be able to post the next chapter (From Gus) soon :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Gus

Juliet was calling. Gus could always tell by the way Shawn's face lit up when he read the caller id. She was calling the office phone—probably to avoid conflict with the new chief. The only way 'Psych' could continue to be hired is if there were no relationships among the co-workers, so they had a whole fake argument in the department—anyway, it had yet to do any good. It had been over a month since they had been hired on a case—but a call from Juliet was promising.

"Hello _Detective_" Shawn answered, emphasizing her title. He had been doing that a lot lately, calling her detective, and Gus couldn't figure out why. "Yeah, why not?—She a witness?—Aw, come on Jules, we're not on the case?"

Well, there went Gus' hopes of taking a vacation day. Ever since they stopped being hired by the SBPD, he had been working overtime at his Pharm Rep job.

"Maybe just a little peek?—Oh, come on, Lassie and Trout would never know!—Ok…you're right.—Yeah, we'll keep an eye on the kid."

Now he had to interject. "Shawn! No, we are not a babysitting service. Though, at least babysitters get paid. Nu-uh Shawn. Not happening."

Shawn covered the lower half of the phone with his hand and turned to him. "Gus, come on buddy, it's not like we're doing anything."

"Nope, not happening." Gus was adamant, turning away to emphasize his point.

"Bring her over Jules, we'd be happy to help."

"Shawn!" Gus whipped around to see Shawn had removed his hand from the phone speaker.

"Ok, bye _Detective_."

"First off, what did I say, we are not babysitters Shawn. And second, what is with the '_Detective' _thing?"

"Dude, she's a witness. That makes us witness protection, which makes me Harrison Ford and you Brent Jennings!"

"They were cops, Shawn, not Marshals, and I'm pretty sure they got paid."

"Whatever dude, it's still totally dope. Plus, if we do the department a favor, they may hire us for a case. Like this case."

"Do you even know what this case is?" Gus asked, resigned to the fact they would be spending the day babysitting.

"Not totally…from what I gleaned this twenty year old was threatened."

Twenty year old, well at least it wouldn't be a toddler running around the office.

"But that's half the fun. The mystery. The secrecy, the—Detectives! Wow, you got here fast, using the back door I see, a little precocious Lassie, I don't know if we're there yet."

Gus turned to see Detective Lassiter lower his gun as he entered, hesitating only slightly, as if wondering whether he could shoot Shawn or not. Lassie was followed by a young woman who he assumed was the witness. She had light brown, blondish hair and hazel eyes and was looking at Lassie with concern. Juliet entered behind her, closing the door firmly as she did.

"Carlton, come on, really?" Juliet sounded frustrated as she entered the office more fully as Lassie holstered his gun and the witness stepped out behind him. "Kate, this is Shawn Spencer and Burton 'Gus' Guster, they're going to be keeping an eye on you today and you cannot leave this office under any circumstances, okay?"

"What if the building is on fire? Or there's Carbon Monoxide? Or ooh, a band of wild monkeys crash through the window and start attacking?"

Juliet looked at Kate incredulously while she and Lassie went around closing blinds.

"Sorry." Kate mumbled sheepishly. Then she turned to Lassie, "Is this who Detective O'Hara thought you were talking about when you said my name at the station?"

Lassie just growled and Kate looked sheepish again.

"Wait, I'm sorry, what?" Gus felt like there was more going on here than was being said and wanted answers. He was surprised that Kate answered him.

"My name is technically Spencer, Spencer Jones, so when Detective Lassiter called my name at the station, Detective O'Hara mentioned that 'Shawn isn't even here' ergo, Shawn Spencer, which must be him. Unless there is a 'Spencer Shawn' in Santa Barbara, which I doubt. I guess you could say it was a rhetorical question because obviously this is to whom she was referring. Do you have anything to eat?"

At that, Lassie stomped out. Something seemed eerily familiar about this kid.

"Doritos on the shelf, pineapple in the fridge." Shawn replied casually gesturing to the locations. "We may get some Jerk Chicken later."

"You know that's right." Gus replied, unable to help himself. He always was in the mood for some Jerk Chicken. Kate grabbed the Doritos and started munching as Juliet reestablished the rules.

"No, you will not get Jerk Chicken. You are going to stay inside doing…whatever it is you do here…but you _cannot_ leave. Kate, you need to stay away from windows and doors, is there anyone you want me to call?"

Shawn and Kate answered simultaneously, so it was difficult to understand. Gus was pretty sure Shawn said something about 'chicken withdrawl' and Kate just mumbled. But Juliet, patience waning, interrupted them.

"Shawn, enough. Kate, what was that?"

She finished the chip and brushed some of the bright orange Dorito dust from her lips. "Nothing, I just said you didn't have to call anyone. Thank you Detective, for everything."

"Yes, _Detective_…see you around?" Shawn replied. There it was again, 'Detective', all emphasized, why? Before Gus could comment though, Juliet gave a curt nod and headed toward the door after her partner. Gus had questions he wanted answered, so he followed after her, catching her just before she left the office.

"Juliet, what's going on? Why is she here? And more importantly—" Gus paused to look at her seriously and lowered his voice slightly, "are we getting paid?"

Juliet looked out the door, clearly needing to leave, but answered Gus. "She needed protection and I figured it would give Shawn something to do." Gus just stared at her, knowing there was more."…and I wanted to see what he thinks of her—you know, what he can figure out or whatever." She put her hand to her head in almost a habitual way; it hadn't even been a year since she discovered Shawn wasn't actually psychic." And no, sorry Gus, but no one knows she's here and it would hit the fan if they found out, but I'll keep trying to get you a case. I'm sorry, I have to go. Text me if anything…happens…" And with that, she was gone.

What did she mean, 'if anything happens'? Was she expecting something, or did she think there was something familiar about this witness as well?

_Hey guys, as promised, here is Gus' first chapter! I'm still working out plot and such so sorry if it's a little slow to start, but it _will_ pick up! Please review with any comments or even ideas, I should have Shawn's first chapter up soon!_


	4. Chapter 4: Shawn

"Gus, Gus! Get back here!" Shawn yelled after his friend. Gus came in, looking confused, but Shawn didn't really care. "Dude, check this out!" He then turned to Kate—their witness, and hopefully future case for the day—and nodded slightly. She then launched a Dorito into the air and he lined himself up slightly so the chip landed perfectly into his mouth. He grinned like the child he still was, first at Kate, then at Gus while making a triumphant gesture.

"Very nice. Now, Kate—" Gus started.

"Dude, I don't think you get this. She has perfected the chip toss in 15 seconds flat." How was Gus not more excited about this, they'd been looking for a chip tosser for ages!

"Shawn! I _thought_ you were gonna get us on this case. Shouldn't you…" Gus casually put his hand up to his temple, mimicking Shawn's own trademark psychic move. "…sense something?"

So the chip tosser was important, but Gus was right, they needed on this case. He quickly swept the room, raised his hand to his temple, then thought back to when Lassie and Jules had been in the office, scanning for things he may have missed. 'Scorcese' on the file Lassie held…the girls age—20, around how old the second in command was if he remembered correctly, which of course he always did…bruise on her wrist…the way she held her side…he had it!

"You, my chip tossing angel, were attacked." He then decided to add some theatrics, so he grabbed his wrist and shrieked as girlishly as he could, then abruptly put his hands in the air, as if surrendering. Kate was watching him with a slightly confused expression and Gus was motioning for him to hurry up.

"_Come with me or sleep with the fishes."_ Shawn continued, giving his best mobster impression. Then he snorted, as he often did when coming out of a 'trance' and pointed to Kate.

"You were attacked by the second in command of the Scorcese clan!" She looked startled and impressed, a look he had become used to over the years, it meant he was right. "What's his name? Jack?"

Gus chimed in, Dorito suddenly in hand. "No, that's the fifth, I think its James."

"That can't be right." Shawn said, shaking his head. "Jacob?"

"Jeffrey." Gus retorted.

"Jerome."

"Gillespie!"

"Gus! You can't just make up names when you don't remember them!"

"First off, you make up names all the time! And second—"

Thankfully the kid interrupted his best friend before he finished whatever second point he was going to make. "Guys! His name is Joey…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_So, I know it's a wee bit short, but it's really just an introduction to Shawn...and because it's short and I'm really pleased with how the next chapter turned out, I'll be posting it tonight as well-you lucky ducks! Read and review...or follow...or favorite...or do nothing...so many choices! :) But really-enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 5: Kate

They had been best friends their whole lives, the comfort with each other and almost childish exchanges showed that. The business—'Psych' a Private Psychic Detective business—looked to be a few years old. Clearly Gus was the businessman, though he seemed stressed and overworked—maybe this was just a side job—and Shawn was the psychic. But she didn't believe in psychics…

"Ah, yes, Joey…the psychic alphabet can be confusing sometimes, it gets jumbled."

He was cocky without being arrogant, obviously good at what he did, but the fact that the business wasn't that old and the sly looks he exchanged with Gus were sending up warning flags. This was a sham, he couldn't be a real psychic, they didn't exist, but how to test him? Kate looked over Shawn, analyzing his perfectly styled hair, his somehow familiar eyes, his posture, everything, but she couldn't quite place him.

"Well," she started, still thinking, "you were right on everything else, so what do we do?

"Why don't you start by telling me exactly what happened." Shawn offered.

Ah, this may be it. He had guessed everything right before, but if she thought about it enough, she could probably have gotten that information off what was visible. "Shouldn't you be able to tell?"

"No, no, attacks can be tricky sometimes, all the emotion and violence overshadows the actual events, it's best if you tell me."

He was casual about the answer, not too quick—as people who are lying often answer, nor too slow—like he was thinking about it. Yet it was unfortunate, because she didn't really want to live through the ordeal again as she told. "Well I told the detectives at the station, can't you get the police report or something?"

This time it was Gus who chimed in. "No, you see, we're not actually _on_ this case, so we can't get the police record." He seemed miffed at Shawn, like they hadn't had a case in a while and Shawn had promised him one.

Shawn and Gus both looked at her expectantly, so she figured she had no choice and parroted the entire statement she gave down at the station. Just as she finished, she saw something through the slats of the blinds—something that made her heart drop—the ME pushing a gurney with a body bag. She dropped her gaze for a second, then shook it off and turned to Shawn, who was looking at her intently.

Shawn was staring at her, as though he was sifting through the information she just gave, and Gus continued to search for the perfect chip in the Doritos bag, only half aware she finished talking. After a moment, Shawn spoke, "You said 'mango-pineapple' smoothie? Where did you find such a thing?"

She laughed as relief swept through her, maybe he hadn't realized there was more, a dark twist to the story that she had left out. "Off the boardwalk, on Second Street I believe, I could be wrong, but it was at a diner."

Gus looked up from his chip quest and at Shawn with interest, and he returned the look. Kate had a feeling they'd be patrons at that diner in the near future. Then Shawn turned back toward her, raised a hand to his temple, and said the words she'd hoped he'd never say, "Now tell me the part you _didn't _tell the cops."

She tried to look confused, like she didn't know what he was talking about, but either she'd lost her ability to hide her emotions or he _was_ a little bit psychic because he just held his gaze. She stumbled for words but was saved by a pounding on the back door.

"Kate, go get that." Shawn said lazily and she started to rise, eager to escape his stare.

"Shawn! Are you crazy? What if it's one of the Scorceses?"

"Oh, right…you" he pointed at her then the chair she had just vacated, "stay. Gus! Go get that!"

"Why don't you go get it?"

There was another pounding at the door, but the two men—more like boys—had entered into some sort of half-spoken argument that wasn't particularly understandable. Eventually, Gus caved, made some sort of clicking noise, and then went to the door.

She heard a man's voice and turned to see who had saved her from having to answer Shawn's question. When she saw his face she was hit so hard by a flashback that it literally stole her breath. She was two and her new foster mom was ripping her only possession, a picture, into tiny shreds.

A picture of that man.

Her picture of her father.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_As promised, here is the next chapter, hopefully it's length is a little more satisfactory but it worked better with the whole story-line and format to switch where I did. I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I'll tell you its from a new viewpoint, her father's! But it'll be another short one, so maybe I'll wait til I have two chapters done...let me know what you prefer! As usual, read (which you clearly just did), review, do whatever your little hearts desire! Hope you like it!_


	6. Chapter 6: Henry and Kate

It was like Bekka had time-warped and was staring at him. Except the hair was more of a dirty blond than a dark brunette. And those eyes. His mother's eyes. Shawn's eyes on Bekka's face. But no, she was younger than they had been, she had to be…oh crap…she looked like she was about twenty.

* * *

He was supposed to be dead. That's what her mom had told her. In a note scribed by the nurse on the back of the picture before her mother bled out she had said that her father was a cop who was killed in the line of duty. An honorable man. A brave man. But here he stood, alive and well—if with less hair—the man in her picture.

For the first two years of her life, Kate's first foster mother had told her the story she'd been told by the nurse of how her mother came to the hospital, bleeding from a stab wound and crowning. Kate had been born ten minutes later and her mother was gone two minutes after that, without ever saying her name. That note and picture were so engrained in her brain she could repeat it from memory and she would know that face anywhere, there was no doubting this man was the man in her picture.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_So, my lovely but silent readers...what do you think? Not that it was the most surprising of reveals but still..._

_As just mentioned, y'all are silent and while I won't beg for reviews (at least not yet :) ), some feedback would be nice. What do you think? Should I add more cliff-hangers? I promise there will be more crime-solving, Shules, and Carlowe soon, but characters need introducing and building upon etc. etc. _

_BTW! I have more written, I was going to be mean and just put Henry's part in...buuut I like being at least kind of nice. On that note, I'm holding the rest hostage! (See, I promised more crime, Mua ha ha ha ha) A single review will release the next chapter, so, if you care...review! :) Comments, questions, snide remarks, and suggestions are all welcome!_

_Ok, now that my note is almost as long as the chapter itself, I bid you all happy reading (and reviewing? Maybe? ;) )_


	7. Chapter 7: Henry and Kate: Part II

His mind raced back to 1992, he and Madeline had given up on counseling and he thought there was no hope. She had kicked him out of the house for the night and he found himself sitting alone at the bar, until a young woman sat down next to him.

She had been the victim of a robbery, and he had dealt with her passes at him throughout the entire investigation. She was beautiful, with silky dark hair and milk chocolate brown eyes and a way of walking that made any man forget what he had been doing a second before.

She bought him a drink and they talked, then one drink became four and they shared a cab back to her place. He thought his marriage was over, how was he to know they'd reconcile again and work it on their marriage for three more years? When he woke in the morning he was racked with guilt. He made Bekka promise to never breathe a word, kept telling her it had been a huge mistake, and after they parted ways, he never saw her again. But this girl—could she be his?

* * *

Her mind flooded with questions. How did he find her? Why now? From his expression, he clearly recognized her, but it was with fear—not excitement. She was about to say something, though she wasn't yet sure of what, when Shawn spoke.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

'Dad'? So the man in her picture—her father—was Shawn's dad. Suddenly it clicked. Her mother's dying breath had been her name, 'Spencer Katherine'. Except the nurse misunderstood, her mom had not intended her first name to be Spencer, but her last. She had said 'Spencer, Katherine'. An initial feeling of joy at knowing her history crashed into one of contempt for this man. He had abandoned her mother, abandoned her—for what? His real family? She had been cast away like a dirty secret while Shawn was loved and raised by his father—their father—Shawn was her brother. She was suddenly overwhelmed and as the man stumbled through an explanation of his presence, she excused herself to the bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_So clearly I'd be a terrible criminal, considering I already caved...but when I went back and read, I felt like this was an important piece of what I was trying to do and the previous chapter wasn't complete without it...so there ya go. Plus I do this more for the joy of writing than praise or whatever. HOWEVER! I still would __**greatly**__ appreciate a review, or personal message if you so prefer. I want to know what you think, how am I doing with the characters? Did you like the way I handled Shawn's vision in, like, chapter 4 I think? What do you think Kate didn't tell the police? (I already have that part written, but if I get a better idea I might just throw it in :) ) Is there anything you think I'm missing? (More pineapple, S&G, C&J...) I want to hear you input! And with that, I sign off...I'll probably post Gus' next chapter soon because once I leave for school it'll be longer between posts and yada yada. But yeah, review, or don't...but do... :) You're awesome even in your silence you lovely Psych-Os!_


	8. Chapter 8: Gus

"I just don't get why, after a month, you decided to replace the sunscreen I gave you." Shawn said, staring at his father incredulously.

His best friend had a habit of picking fights with his father, but Gus was surprised. Clearly something had just…happened…between Kate and Mr. Spencer, and Shawn—with his highly tuned observational skills—had missed it. He needed to call Juliet…and get some Jerk Chicken; he hadn't forgotten the mention of food.

"Can't a father just do his son a favor? I borrowed the sunscreen, I used it, and now I'm replacing it. Skin cancer is a threat, kid, don't you forget it."

Shawn had accepted the sunscreen, but wouldn't drop the subject—always a child…"Ok, thank you Mr. Public Service" he said in a mocking voice, then returned to his normal one, "what's the real reason you're here?"

"Fine, Shawn. I just wanted to see if you had finally kicked your butt into high gear and gotten yourself a case, but you clearly did." Henry gestured toward the bathroom where Kate had suddenly rushed. "So I'll just get out of your hair." Then he left.

Shawn looked after him for a moment, mouth opening and closing not unlike a fish's, then turned to Gus. "So what was that all about? Where'd Kate go?"

"Shawn! Didn't you see the way they looked at each other? Something is up there…I just can't figure out what…" He wasn't as good at reading people as Shawn was, finding food—definitely—but not reading other humans…

"Tap it out, man." Shawn replied.

Gus looked at him cautiously…his friend had never recommended he tap before. Still, he never passed up an opportunity to engage in his favorite hobby, so he started tapping, his head clearing.

However, after about two seconds of sheepishly grinning, Shawn interrupted. "Gus! Don't be the Mel Brooks version of the Spanish Inquisition! This is no time for dancing musical numbers!"

"Shawn, don't be an idiot! Why don't you try to figure it out?"

Just then, Kate emerged from the bathroom. "Figure what out? And did I hear Mel Brooks? Movie marathon anyone?" Gus couldn't be sure, but he thought her eyes looked slightly more red and there was slightly less makeup on her eyes, like she had been crying but splashed her face with cool water to hide it.

Shawn, though, was either oblivious or ignoring their witness' change in appearance. "Figure out what you were hiding from the cops. Fess up!"

"Fess up? Really, how old are you, eight?" Gus added, glad he could ridicule Shawn on his word choice for once.

Kate just looked at them, confused, then looked hard at Shawn. "You're the psychic right? Isn't that what this place is about? So why don't you tell me?"

Gus could tell she was slightly defensive, like she was blocking, but Shawn seemed to take her questions as a challenge. "You don't believe I'm psychic, right? Well let's see…you're twenty years old" Gus knew he got that detail out of Juliet before Kate got there, "you're visiting Santa Barbara alone, not visiting family or friends, but our lovely city holds some significance for you. You work in a hospital" Now he put his hand to his head, where he had gotten some of this, Gus didn't know, but Kate's face told him Shawn had hit it on the nose thus far. "I'm sensing as a nurse…nurse's aid?"

Kate nodded, but stayed silent and studied Shawn for a moment. Then she said hesitantly, "You're observant…but not a psychic. You could've gotten all that from physical clues or outside info." Then her voice gained some confidence, "You're resourceful and clever for sure, but the psychic thing is crap, isn't it?"

Gus was impressed and Shawn looked, and there wasn't a better word for it, flabbergasted. He had only been called out as hyper-observant once, by a bunch of geniuses that he later convinced, but he seemed unsure of how to convince this young woman. Reverting to his childish ways, he snottily retorted, "Oh yeah, let's see you do it then!"

Gus could see his brain scanning, trying to find more information that would convince the girl, but she seemed to be a fortress. He also saw her, searching himself and Shawn and the office with her eyes before she spoke.

"You and Gus have been friends forever, even when you were apart you always had each others backs. Gus is the financially sound one, I'm guessing he has another job and finances most of 'Psych'. You haven't had a case in a while which is stressing both of you out. Neither of you are married, I'm thinking Gus just got out of a relationship and is still recovering and Shawn, you and Juliet are clearly dating but trying to convince people you're not? Which I don't get because A. you're terrible at it—clearly_ 'Detective'_ is a code word for something along the lines of 'love you' and B. everyone I've seen around you two knows. That was your father before, you two have a rocky relationship—I'm guessing your parents are divorced, but not when you were a little kid, I'm guessing a rocky couple of years then at least…16 or so before they split. You resent him and also resent the fact that you need and love him and from the little bit I heard he probably feels about the same. So I'm sure you haven't given Juliet that ring in your pocket yet because you love her too much to go through something like your parents did. You're insecure about your worth as a man, which is why you revert to child-like behavior, but I feel like you can be mature when you need to be. Should I go on or is this enough?"

'Dannng!' was all Gus could think. Shawn was good, he usually couldn't tell where he had pulled half the stuff he said, but this girl nailed everything—except the divorce, Shawn was 17 almost 18 when his mom left. But still… "Dang girl, how'd you get all that?"

Color now flooded her cheeks as Shawn gaped at her. "I'm good at reading people I guess."

Shawn was silent. Gus took in the moment…Shawn was never silent. Occasionally baffled for a moment, sometimes quiet during a movie, but silent? Never. This kid had silenced Shawn! Amazing. Incredible. He was tempted to applaud, and he _really_ needed to call Juliet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Before I add my little note, I'd like to thank_ **Smurph **_and _**Cupcake**_ for their reviews! Text pineapples to you! {#} {#} I'll address them real quick if that's alright._ **_Smurph_**_, I'm glad you're liking it! There will be a bit of Shules in the next chapter, which will either be posted like tomorrow or in like a week when I'm settled at school (where did summer go?!) __**Cupcake**__, I added the names of who was speaking in the chapter titles, did that help? And if you were referring to conversations within the chapter, I'll work on making it more clear who is speaking. Thank you both!_

_Now, to everyone else...Apparently I like making Gus chapters long! I hope you like the Shawn/Kate fake psychic off or whatever you want to call that! As always, I want to hear your thoughts, so please review or PM if you're more comfortable with that and I will address them in the next chapter! (unless you would rather me not, if so, please tell me that is the case! :) ) Enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9: Juliet

Juliet heard her phone start chiming her favorite Friendly Indians song and quickly checked the caller id. It was Gus. Stepping away from the scene and hoping Shawn hadn't killed their witness in under an hour, she picked up. "Gus, what's up? It hasn't even been an hour."

"Juliet," Gus said urgently, "listen to this."

She listened, even covering her other ear to drown out some of the outside noise, but heard nothing. "Gus…what am I supposed to be hearing?"

"Nothing!" That's just it!" Gus replied, sounding eager.

"What? Gus, come on, I'm busy, does this have something to do with Kate or Shawn?"

"Yeah," he said, serious now, "Kate silenced Shawn. Like they had a fake-psychic face-off and I'm pretty sure she won. Plus something funky happened when Henry stopped by."

"Woah, back up! Henry stopped by?" Juliet could feel her temper rising, had she been wrong to trust Shawn with this? "And what do you mean something 'funky' happened." She then stepped farther away from the scene and spoke quietly into the phone. "And Kate never even claimed to be a psychic, so how could she and Shawn have a… 'fake-psychic face-off' did you say?"

"I'm sorry Juliet, I thought he would be ok. Plus, he just made eye contact with Kate for an awkward moment before she ran off to the bathroom—then she came back looking like she had been crying. And she called Shawn's bluff, now he's been silent for over five minutes!" He paused for a second, seemingly checking on Shawn, "I think she may have broken his brain!"

Ugh, she didn't need this right now. Carlton was all grumpy, she had to keep working on her case, but Shawn meant more than that. With a sigh, she told Gus to have Shawn meet her outside behind the Psych office, then hung up her phone.

"Carlton!" She yelled over the din of people, "I have to check on…_something_…" She nodded toward the Psych office and gave her partner a significant look.

He seemed to understand, but yelled, "Keep it short O'Hara!" as she walked away.

As she turned the corner, she saw Shawn sitting on the bench outside the door. "Hey Sweetheart." He said half-heartedly. How is the case?"

Dang, he did sound broken, and it broke her heart. "Babe? You ok? What happened with Kate?"

He turned and looked at her sadly. "She beat me at my own game Jules. Without really even trying. She beat me."

"You want to talk about it? I don't have long, but you can start."

He looked away from her, staring at nothing. "There's not much to tell. She knew I wasn't psychic, then she—you know—" he put his finger to his temple, "read me. And way better than I did."

She so wanted to check her watch, but Juliet hadn't seen him this down…ever. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Jules. Maybe I'm not cut out for this anymore. Maybe you should have let me just tell the Chief the truth." His voice started changing from disheartened to fired up.

"Shawn," she said cautiously, "Babe, you don't mean that. I said it then and I'll say it again, you do good, I see that. So the kid knows you're not a psychic, so does Gus, so does your dad, and now so do I. Everyone is bound to meet their match at some point."

"No, Jules, you don't get it. Just go back to work." He said as he stood up and walked toward the door.

His words stung, Juliet prided herself on her ability to sympathize and even empathize with most situations, but Shawn wouldn't even give her a chance. She grabbed his arm, spinning him around so he faced her. "Don't do that Shawn, don't cut me out. Talk to me." She hated herself for being so close to tears, but she managed to keep them in check.

"I'm not cutting you out, I just know you have to work." The words he was saying could have been kind, but his tone was sharp.

"Carlton can handle the scene, we were about to leave anyway. I need you to talk to me." Now her voice was hard, more interrogator than girlfriend, but she couldn't help but get defensive.

Shawn sighed as he fell back onto the bench. "What do you want me to say?" He threw his hands in the air, clearly frustrated. "My job is lying. Lying about being a psychic, lying about how I get all my information, lying, lying, lying. I've almost died. Almost bankrupted Gus. And—most terrifyingly—almost lost you. I am a liar and apparently I'm not even a good one anymore. Plus, now that you know—which I'm glad you do, really—but now _you_ are forced to lie to protect me. Forced to do something you hate so vehemently for me and I'm just not sure it's worth it anymore."

She thought she heard a phone vibrate, but she didn't feel hers. She dismissed the sound because she was shocked by the tone of Shawn's voice. He sounded defeated. She knew their break had affected him, but she hadn't realized just so much. She had been so busy being hurt and confused, she hadn't really taken the time to see how much she'd cracked that seemingly unshakable confidence. She took his hand in both of hers and looked into his eyes, a dark hazel at the moment, darker than she'd seen them before.

"Shawn, sweetie, that's where you're wrong." Her voice was soft, "Your job involves lying, yes, but you are not a liar. Not where it matters. That was part of the reason I wanted to split. I thought you were a liar, I thought I couldn't trust you, but I can.

You are not a liar. You are a good man. If I've learned anything from being a cop, it's that people are inherently evil, but every once and a while, a miracle happens and someone tries to do good, to be good. That is you. And yes, you have to lie to do that, but if you hadn't, Lassiter would have put you in jail and would have continued to be partners with that woman, I would never have come to Santa Barbara and we never would have met. Yes, it hurt me that you lied, especially because you did it for so long, but I stopped you from telling the Chief because I realized that what you do is important, it's good, and it's worth protecting. I do hate lying, especially to Carlton, but…" She looked deep into his eyes; they were slightly lighter now, a little more green as his mood lightened. "I love you more than any of that." She ran her fingers through his hair, careful to not mess it up. They didn't often say 'I love you', not the actual words at least, so they both understood the gravity of the moment.

"I love you too, Juliet." He stood up, pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her. She was shocked by how passionate yet tender the kiss was, expressing far more than words could say. He rubbed her back with his hand, but slowly slid it down towards her butt, which he pinched.

She pushed him away with a laugh and said, "Ok, clearly you're better now." He stood there, lips still extended like he was kissing her. After another second he shook his head and gave her his signature cocky smile and a wink.

"I'll see you later, _Detective_." His eyes were bright green now. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then went inside, back to his normal self.

She watched him go, then looked down at her sleeve to check what was poking her wrist. She pulled out a short brown hair, Shawn's hair, and a plan hatched. She pulled out an evidence bag and put the hair in, then pulled out her phone and texted Gus.

/\/\/\/\/\

_Woo! I have reviews to address! I admit, I very much enjoy that I get to do this!_

_Cupcake/Cupacake now? I'm assuming you're the same person, but if you're not, I sincerely apologize! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I had written the two Henry/Kate chapters as one then split them so it messed with the flow a bit. But, glad you were able to figure it out, it's sometimes hard to introduce minor characters because you don't want to spend too much time on them. Annnyyway...sorry for the long explanation and thank you for the comments, glad you like it!_

_Shootingstarsareawesome-I hope that's your username, I'm going off memory, I'm really glad you're enjoying it! The confrontation will be in a couple chapters, but it should be a doozy!_

_Now to the general public...what do you think? A more emotional side of Shules-how did I do? So I've been driving all around the country getting ready for school, but during that drive I figured out the general plot and order of chapters and I'm really excited about it! But I start school/work on Monday so I won't be able to write nearly as often, but I'll do my very best so hang with me! I'm hoping to write a bit tomorrow then post the chapters I write fairly regularly. And on that note, I hope you enjoy! Please continue to review! They seriously mean a lot. :)_


	10. Chapter 10: Carlton and Shawn

'I've got him, I've finally got him.' Carlton thought as he walked to his car. He had walked to the Psych office to tell O'Hara he needed to leave, but instead he overheard the confirmation of his suspicions. Shawn wasn't a psychic, he never had been. But what to do with this information? Tell Trout? Out him publicly?

As he got in his car, Carlton shook his head, he couldn't think about this now, he needed to get to the hospital.

Marlowe needed him.

* * *

Shawn walked into the office, feeling rejuvenated after his talk with Jules. He did love her. Kate had nailed her assessment of him, he'd been carrying the ring in his pocket since they got back together, but he also knew he didn't want a relationship like his parents had. Even they had started out in love, and to some level they still loved each other—he shuttered at the thought of what he had walked in on—but it hadn't been enough. He was thinking about all of this when he heard an ear-piercing scream. He rushed into the main room of the office, hoping that was Gus' scream and not Kate's. He stopped at the doorway, shocked by the scene unfolding in front of him.

Kate was running around the office screaming, "Get it off, get it off, get it off!" While Gus chased her with his hand extended yelling,

"Hold still!"

Shawn watched this spectacle for a moment, amused, then decided to figure out what was happening. "Gus!" He shouted over them, "Stop terrorizing our witness!" However, they were still running around, and, not looking in front of her, Kate slammed into him. He wrapped his arms around her instinctually, stopping her from falling backwards. It only lasted for a second, but Shawn was surprised by how he felt while essentially hugging her. It wasn't that he was attracted to her, he was in love with Jules and Kate was far too young regardless—but the hug felt…familiar. Not awkward or uncomfortable, but like he had known her forever.

He shook the feeling and steadied her, holding her at arms length, but Gus seemed to take advantage of her stopped momentum to accomplish whatever he was chasing her for. He snuck up behind her and seemed to grab at her hair, and pulled. Kate squealed in pain as Gus panted slightly and said, "Got it." then walked toward the back door.

Shawn just looked at Kate questioningly; still unsure of what just happened. She answered his unspoken question; "Gus saw a spider on my hair." She shuddered and continued. "I _hate_ spiders. Passionately. They're terrible." Another shudder, then she started running her fingers through her hair to check for any additional spiders.

"Ah," he said as Gus re-entered the room. "So you're acrobatophobic."

Gus and Kate answered him simultaneously, "It's _arachnophobic."_

"I've heard it both ways." He replied. He hadn't, but being wrong wasn't one of Shawn's strong suits. "So, Kate, you were right, I'm not psychic. Now that you know my biggest secret…what did you not tell the police?" He stared her down, channeling Lassie and willing her to crack, and she did.

"I…um…" She sat down, still twirling her hair, but now because she was uncomfortable. "I told you that I threw sand in his eyes then ran off without looking back…that's not totally true."

He understood now, or at least he thought he did. He started to bring his hand up to his head, but stopped—no need for theatrics now. "You did look back. Jules and Lassie weren't just checking out where you'd been attacked…"

She was looking at her thumbs now, barely speaking audibly. "I saw the M.E. load a gurney. She looked about my age, maybe a little older, blond. I turned around right when he grabbed her, but I was…"

"You were scared." He finished. Shawn understood now why she was reluctant to tell, she felt guilty. "There was nothing you could've done. He just would've hurt you more." He felt bad for the kid, he knew his words probably wouldn't make a difference, but it was worth a shot. He was surprised to realize she started tearing up—and was less surprised that Gus walked out again, covering his own tears…oh the sympathetic crier…

"You don't know that." She said, suppressing a sniffle. "Maybe I could've saved her."

She was stuck on this, the same way he would've been in her shoes. "Ok, so we'll never know what would have happened. But I know we can solve this case, bring him to justice once and for all. What do you say?" She nodded and slowly looked up at him, her eyes a familiar greenish hazel he couldn't seem to place.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_WOO! I got another chapter up! Also I wrote another one today after a doozy of a work day so hopefully it's good, I'll post it in a couple days._

_Ok, I actually have somewhere to be in like 2 minutes so this is gonna be quick! _

_Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! Keep writing them! Shootingstarsareawesome, Jules' chapter is next and it's all written so you won't have to wait long to see! Princess of Craziness, I'm so glad you like it! And I updated! Yay! Hopefully I can keep at it fairly regularly. And Cupcake-I'm glad it was you :P We've all been there, I sometimes write my name and stare at it thinking it's wrong...my actual name...and thank you so much! I try :)_

_To the rest of you lovelies! I hope you enjoy! Carlton cliffhanger! Anyway, I for reals gotta sign off here. Read, review, enjoy! Much love and many pineapple. _

_(Soo, I just logged on to check on this since I posted it such a rush, I got the title for the chapter wrong...the second part is Shawn, not Jules...whoops! It is now fixed, sorry for any confusion that may have caused!)_


	11. Chapter 11: Juliet

In the three hours since she left the Psych office, Juliet had ridden in the back of a black and white due to Carlton's abrupt departure, gotten kicked off the case because Trout dismissed it entirely, and nearly gotten a formal reprimand for 'undermining authority' or something ridiculous like that when she challenged him.

Overall, she really needed some good news. "Woody!" She greeted the coroner, pulling him back into the empty morgue. "What did you find?"

"Hello Detective O'Hara. You sound like you've had a rough couple of hours. I once—"

"Woody, the hairs, what did you find out about the hairs." She didn't have time for one of his long-winded spiels.

"Well," Woody said, refocused on the case. "Neither hair belonged to either the witness or the suspect, which I found confusing."

"It's ok, did you run the DNA comparisons, under John and Jane Doe like I asked."

"Among other things. First, there were no traces of any drugs in either hair."

"Okay…good to know…and the DNA?" She asked, trying to guide the conversation.

"Well, Jane Doe's hair is not naturally straight, it's been flat ironed. Which reminds me of this time my sister tried to iron her hair…with an actual clothes iron! But that's besides the point, it is also not naturally that light," he said with building excitement, "it's been dyed in what I believe the fashion industry is calling an 'Ombre Melt'." He did air quotes as he explained. "It's a newer technique where—"

"Woody! The DNA!" She had to cut him off, she needed to know.

"Ah, yes, that." He said as he shook his head, refocusing. "Jane and John Doe are definitely related."

Juliet put her hand to her heart. She was right, they were related. Questions shot up inside her like a geyser and she said the first two aloud. "How? What relation?"

Woody hadn't seemed to notice Juliet's intense reaction to the information he just gave, and carried on as he had before. "Well if I had to guess…I would say they're cousins with one parent as an identical twin." She looked at him confused, there was no way, she knew Henry had a brother, but not a twin, much less an identical twin. And Maddie was an only child. Woody, however, continued talking with no acknowledgement of her confusion. "Did you know that if a set of identical twins marries another set of identical twins, their children are cousins by birth but genetic siblings? Fascinating."

"Woody," there had to be another way, "are you sure that's how they're related?"

"Well of course Juliet, it's basic genetics. Their parents are contributing from identical gene pools—"

"No, the John and Jane Doe, they have to be cousins with identical twins as a parent?"

Woody thought for a second, then answered. "I suppose they could be half siblings, same parent instead of identical twin parent, but that's far less exciting."

That was it. It had to be. "Thanks Woody!" She said as she ran out. Half siblings—but Kate was 20, Shawn 35, which would mean she was born while his parents were still married. Which would mean…

…Gus had said things got weird when Henry came in. Could he have known?

No, Henry wasn't perfect, but he loved Shawn dearly, there is no way he would be separated from a child he knew about…

…would he?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Yay, a new chapter! Before I say anything more, I realized I should probably remind you that I don't own Psych, or Witness (from Shawn's first chapter), or Mel Brooks, etc. etc. Basically anything but Kate and the plot of this story...Now that that's over..._

_My Dear Frodo, I'm so glad you like it! And your wish is my command-but mostly, I've actually got like two chapters after this written and I'm really excited about the one I just finished so yay!_

_Princess of Craziness, thanks! I figured it was time to spice things up-I'll warn you, Lassie is gonna kinda disappear for a couple chapters whilst we deal with other things but he will be back!_

_To the general population of readers...Do you like it? How did I do with Woody here? Crazy enough? or should I add a couple more shakes of random to the mix? Please review and whatnot, I seriously get a big fat smile on my face every time-and everyone should get big fat smiles :D Anyway...hope you like it! Depending on my self control and schedule there should be another chapter in a couple days-another Mr. Guster! But really, enjoy, and to any of you who read this all in one sitting, congrats! I know it's getting long but hopefully it's worth it!_


	12. Chapter 12: Gus and Juliet

Gus felt his phone vibrate and saw the text was from Juliet. It read, "Half-siblings, Henry, don't say anything, I'm coming over."

'Oh my gosh.' He thought, 'They're actually related. Shawn has a sister. Henry has a daughter.' What did this mean? Who knew the truth? How was Shawn going to deal with this? His mind was racing with so many questions he didn't even hear Shawn ask him one. "What?" He asked, hoping he just looked like he was daydreaming.

"I said, do you think we could sneak out and get some food? There are grumblies in our tumblies!" Shawn said as he gestured to his and Kate's stomachs.

She was his sister, and he didn't even know. "Uh, no." He said frankly, "Juliet is coming over so no."

"Jules is coming by?" Shawn asked, then he turned toward Kate, "You can get attacked more often, this must mean we're hired on the case!"

Gus looked at his best friend—child-like joy, innocent naivety to what would probably rock his world—and needed some Pepto-Bismol. This was not going to go well, but as much as he wanted to run away and do his route, Gus knew he needed to stay.

"Gus, buddy! What's wrong? Why are you not more excited? Did Jules say she's _not_ coming to give us the case?" Shawn looked a mix of concerned and confused, and Gus was glad Juliet was coming over; he couldn't keep this secret long.

"Psh." He scoffed as he often did when lying. "Nah. It's nothing. I'm just bummed we can't get chicken…" Now Kate was looking at him with the same expression…really, the same one. Her face may have been different—smaller nose, different cheeks, fortunate lack of facial hair—but the eyes were the same and the expression mirrored her brother's. "Do we have any Pepto? Pineapple and Doritos don't mix as well as you think Shawn." He rushed into the other room and took his time searching for the antacid when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly checked who it was, then swung the door open quietly to let Juliet in.

She did a quick scan for Shawn, then whispered to Gus, "Did you say anything? To either of them?"

Gus shook his head, "No, I've been hiding in here since you called. But they know you're coming. So she's really Henry's? You're sure?" He couldn't hold the questions back for another second.

"DNA said they were half siblings, Maddie clearly wasn't pregnant 21 years ago so that's the only thing that makes sense." She scanned again, then continued in a whisper, "Do you think he knew?"

Gus started to answer when Shawn walked in. "Hey, Jules! Come in!" He dragged her in the main room and Gus followed behind. "So, are Gus and I on this case or what?" Gus couldn't help but smile, Shawn was literally bouncing with excitement.

"No, there actually is no case anymore, but what I really—"

Juliet was cut off by Shawn and Kate simultaneously asking, "What? Why?" with horrified expressions.

"Trout doesn't think there's enough to go on here so we just have to leave it. Something about waiting for a bigger case to catch the Scorceses on." She said, sounding disheartened.

Gus wasn't surprised Shawn reacted first, "What? Murder isn't enough anymore?" Juliet looked at him with shock, and what Shawn did next surprised Gus. "Kate saw the M.E. through the slats and remembered seeing a blond—you know, traumatic blackout and whatever, she just remembered and told me." He was covering for Kate—protecting her from whatever consequences withholding information from the police would bring. Shawn wasn't typically one to cover for people—he always threw Gus under the bus and until Juliet came into the picture—Shawn was Shawn's top priority. But there was no way he could know and not say something…right?

* * *

This was not going how she planned…she had wanted to pull Shawn away and talk to him, just get what she discovered out, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. "Kate, is this true? You saw the victim—the other victim?"

"Uh, yeah. Just briefly, as I turned around. Jules…you can't just give up…" Kate was pleading with her, tears pooling in the bottom of her eyes. "It's all my fault, you can't just give up on finding justice."

Juliet's heart dropped, from being called Jules, to the deep resemblance to Shawn, to the guilt that was oozing out of this young woman's every pore—she was right, they can't give up. "It's not your fault, but you're right. Shawn, Gus, I'm hiring you—unpaid—to help me with this case, you in?" Shawn nodded vigorously and Gus slightly more hesitant, but they both agreed. "Great, I'll go back to the police station and get what I can. Shawn, order take-out and I'll pick it up on my way back and we can work through the night if we need to."

Kate's face lit-up as she spoke in a sing-song voice, "Slumber Party!"

An hour later Juliet kicked on the door while trying to shift the folders in her hands to get a better grip on the obnoxious amounts of take-out boxes from their favorite Thai restaurant. Suddenly the door opened and she couldn't help but smile. Shawn was wearing Spongebob footie pajamas and holding a rather large pillow.

"Jules!" He exclaimed as he dropped the pillow and grabbed the stack of papers that was slipping out of her hand.

She followed him in to the main room of the office and set the take-out on the table. "Shawn…why are you…" she cut off, astounded by the amount of feathers on the floor and the sight of Kate and Gus repeatedly slamming pillows into each other while wearing Winnie the Pooh and Phineas and Ferb footie pajamas respectively.

Shawn set the papers on the table as well, then picked up a Wal-Mart bag and handed it to her. "These are for you, I got you zebra and Snoopy ones because I didn't know which one you would prefer." He then kissed her and pushed her toward the bathroom. "Let me know if you need help with that, _Detective_."

She stood in the bathroom, with a bag of footie pajamas, confused, but after the day she had she just shrugged, opted for the Snoopy pajamas and quickly changed. She stepped out to a quick kiss from Shawn, followed by a pillow to the face. Telling him he had a sister could wait, it was payback time. She grabbed the pillow, wrenching it from his grasp and whacked him right on top of his perfectly styled hair—and it didn't even mess it up. He reached for a spare pillow and the next half hour consisted of many feathers and pillow smacks between the four.

Still laughing, they all fell into their seats and pulled out the food, ravished with hunger. "So, why did we just have a footie-pajama pillow fight?"

Gus answered first, "You mean aside from it being awesome?"

Then Shawn, "Kate here told us she had never had a slumber party—"

"And Shawn decided that had to be amended, so he ran out and bought supplies, now here I am, epic pillow fight under my belt!" Kate interrupted.

Juliet smiled at Shawn. Yes, he was childish at times, but he was also the sweetest, most thoughtful person she knew—part of her suddenly wished they were the only two in attendance of this slumber party. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Gus,

"How have you never had a slumber party?"

Juliet saw the smile drain from Kate's face as she answered. "I'm an orphan, and I got moved from foster to foster all across the country so I didn't have a family or friends."

They sat there in stunned silence, Juliet knew Kate was an out-of-towner traveling alone, she just hadn't really thought about why she was alone. Henry was here, but she assumed Kate had grown up with her mother—but an orphan…

Suddenly, she snapped back to the reality of why she was there—to work on the case, yes, but also to tell. The words blurted out of her mouth before she could even think through them, "Shawn, Kate is your sister." She gasped and slapped her hand to her mouth, this was not at all how she wanted to go about this.

"What?" Shawn asked incredulously.

"Oh, I..I didn't mean to just blurt it out. I…I had thought—and then Gus helped me get the hair for the DNA test…then Woody was rambling on about identical twins and half-siblings—Oh guys, I'm so sorry, it just…I just…" She lost the ability to form a sentence.

"Gus? You knew?" Gus just looked at Shawn then Kate then Shawn again with eyes wide. "No, this can't…she…" Then he turned towards Kate and his voice hardened. "You…"

Juliet looked at Kate finally, and she was white as a sheet, eyes like saucers with her hands covering her mouth, a feather still sticking out from her ponytail. Juliet tried to think of words when Shawn abruptly stood up, grabbed Kate by the wrist and dragged her toward the door, grabbing the keys to the Blueberry as he walked out. She sat, frozen in her seat, staring at Gus. After they heard the car screech out of the lot, she jumped to her feet and grabbed her keys. "Henry…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_So, this is a longer chapter, but I figured these (originally two) chapters needed to go together, so hopefully you aren't intimidated by it's size._

_Shootingstarsareawesome-glad you're hooked! I hope you like how this chapter went!_

_My Dear Frodo-I'm glad Woody worked, I was a little worried! (Woo, that was a lot of w's...)_

_Cupcake-nice catch on the whole Marlowe thing! You will find out why she's in the hospital...just not yet...I'm still working on bringing it back to Lassie but it should be soonish. And quirky is the perfect way to describe the Woodster..._

_Now to you silent hooligans...did you like it? Break the silence! I mean you don't have to...but really...please? All reviews are welcomed and appreciated, as are favorites and follows, so even if you're not up to speaking, if you like it...well you know. Anyway, I hope you like this two-fer! How do you think the whole Shawn/Henry thing is gonna go? Or Henry/Kate? Also, can I get a 'holla' for footie pajamas? Who doesn't want to have a footie pajama pillow fight? Plus-more Shules is coming your way (either next chapter or the one after depending on how I do this), but will it be happy or sad? (Mua ha ha ha ha...). Really though, enjoy!_


	13. Chapter 13: Part 1: Kate and Henry

Kate sat in the passenger seat of a bright blue Echo and shook. Shawn, her brother, her actual brother, looked livid. She looked at the clock. Five minutes ago she was having her first ever pillow fight with a detective, a pharm rep, and the man she thought might be her brother. Five hours ago she hadn't even suspected she had a brother. Five hours and two minutes ago she saw the father she believed was dead. Seven hours ago she finally worked up the courage to walk into a police station after a sleepless night and terrible morning because twenty-one hours ago she had been attacked. Twenty-four hours ago, she arrived in Santa Barbara, alone, an orphan who just wanted to get away from the boring dregs of life. So much had changed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Shawn. "Did you know? Is that why you came here? Did you make up the whole attack?"

Hatred and anger oozed between every syllable and for the first time, Kate realized tears were streaming down her face. "No! I—I didn't—I was just here for a vacation. Then I—I got attacked and then I saw your dad at the office and—"

"And what?" Shawn turned hard into a driveway of a beach house, white with red accents. "You knew him? So you did know!"

"No! I—there was a picture—but I wasn't—I didn't know. Please! You have to—I swear I didn't know Shawn!" She was sobbing now, but Shawn said nothing, just threw the car and park, walked around and yanked her toward the house. She wasn't scared he was going to hurt her—he didn't seem to be the type, but she didn't want him to hate her as passionately as he currently did. "Shawn, where are we?" She had a hunch, but she wanted to hear him say it. He didn't though, instead he pounded violently on the door.

* * *

"What the—who is pounding on my door?" He walked to the door and had just gotten it unlocked when Shawn came crashing in, livid and dressed in a ridiculous onesie. He dragged with him that girl from the office—also in a onesie—who was sobbing and looked terrified.

Shawn spoke with a tone Henry hadn't heard since he was eighteen and stormed out of the house. "Dad who is this?"

"I—I don't know Shawn." He was startled, both by the tone and the question. The kid did look like Bekka, but he didn't actually know her.

"She's your daughter you son of a—"

"_Shawn!_" The girl screamed through her sobs.

"Wha—how?" Was all Henry could get out. His daughter? "How do you know?"

"Juliet did a DNA test." As if on cue, Juliet's car pulled into the drive and she and Gus scrambled out, but Shawn paid no attention. "She's twenty Dad, you cheated on Mom. _Who is she?"_

So she was Bekka's, was his…but he never—if he had known he would've been there. He looked around the room, Shawn was seething, Gus was standing in the door crying—he always did when someone else was crying in the room—but he stopped when Juliet walked over, slapped him across the face and mumbled something that sounded like 'pull yourself together'. She then walked over to comfort the kid—he didn't even know her name, his daughter and he didn't know her name. He sighed and faced his son and began to answer. "It was—it was a mistake…your mother had thrown me out of the house and she—I was drunk and so was she, we both knew it was a mistake after—I never, Shawn listen, I _never_ knew she was pregnant. I went back to your mom—she knew—we did counseling for a couple more years until she left."

Shawn just stared at him, eyes burning with anger. Then he suddenly turned on the kid. "And _you!_ How did you know, Kate?"

"Shawn, stop it." Juliet scolded, but the kid shook her head.

"It's ok. I didn't know—not for sure." She sniffled, trying to regain composure. "I had a picture, of him—I don't think he knew it was taken. My mom—she left a note on it before she died—I thought he was dead, so did the nurse, that's why I was in the system. Then when I saw him—I…"

"You recognized him…that's why you ran off." It was Gus who spoke this time, having gained composure from Juliet's slap.

They stood silent for a second, Shawn's breathing and the kid's—'Kate' Shawn had said—sniffling the only sounds in the room, when Henry finally spoke. "Bekka's dead? How?"

Kate looked at him slightly confused. "My mom's name was Bekka? She was stabbed, the hospital never got any information off her when she died, just the picture of you—who she said was dead—and the name 'Spencer Katherine', which I think she meant to be 'Katherine Spencer'."

He was washed with sympathy for this young woman. She didn't even know her mother—her parents—not even names. "I'm—I'm so sorry. I never…" He couldn't think of anything to say, what do you say to the daughter you never knew existed? Who you so badly wronged without even knowing… "You look like her, that's why…you look like her but with Shawn's, with my mother's eyes." She just looked stunned, overwhelmed by everything.

"You—" Shawn said to him. It astounded Henry how much bite could be packed in one small word. "You _ass_. You cheat on Mom, knock a girl up, then tell the product of that—your own daughter—that it was all a mistake. Then you _apologize_? Like that's gonna make it okay? I'm done—Kate let's get out of here."

As Shawn stormed off, Henry felt the same way he had when his son left the first time…like he'd never see him again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_But wait, there's more! I just didn't want this chapter to be overwhelmingly large...Also I want feedback, double space between lines or single? Now read the next chapter please!_


	14. Chapter 14 or 13 Part 2: Shawn and Jules

Shawn felt like jumping in the ocean, or pulling his motorcycle out of the garage and riding till the sun came up. He decided to run, to just run away from his dad, from Kate, from Jules, just leave it all behind. He started to run when he realized two things: 1. He hated running, and 2. He was still wearing footie pajamas. As he slowed, Shawn heard the only voice that had a chance of calming him down.

"Shawn, wait!" Juliet yelled and he heard her start jogging towards him.

He started to turn toward her, but stopped short, realizing he couldn't face her as he said what he needed to say. "Jules, you lied to me." As he spoke the words, he realized the irony in it. He had lied to her for years and while he thought he understood how much he'd hurt her—he hadn't come close. Juliet was the most honest person he knew and she lied to him. "And don't say you didn't, because we established that a lie of omission is still a lie. How could you do that?"

He could hear the hurt in her voice, but he wasn't sure that he cared at the moment. "Shawn, I never meant to—I had come to tell you about—but then the case and the pillow fight—I just…" She left off lamely and the two just stood for a moment. "Shawn, look at me."

It wasn't so much a command as a plea and Shawn turned. He first saw her golden hair, stray hairs and feathers sticking out from a messy bun. Unable to look at her face her still he looked at her feet, covered by Snoopy and Woodstock, who he followed up to her waist where she had tied the top half of her pajamas, revealing a yellow tank top—the one he had picked for her this morning because there was a pineapple on the tag. Finally he locked his eyes on hers—star blue and brimming with tears she'd been trying to hold back and he felt one escape from his own eye.

"Shawn, I'm _so_ sorry that I didn't come to you, that I got the DNA test behind your back. I just—I wanted to be sure before I said anything. I'm sorry sweetheart…for all of it."

He turned again, unable to hold back the tears. He knew she meant it. She was trying to protect him from this, from knowing his father cheated—a one-night stand that brought a child into the world. "I'm sorry too Jules. For lying for all those years, for accusing you, for…everything…"

He felt her hand on his back and he turned abruptly and took her mouth in his, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Because this was real. It didn't matter that his dad had cheated or he had a sister because he loved her and she loved him and that was fact. Even as his world caved in, she was there, standing strong and loving him. He tried to convey just how much he loved her—how much she had truly saved him—how much he couldn't live without her—in that kiss and when they came up for air he kept holding her close, unwilling to let the only thing that mattered to him go. "I love you Juliet O'Hara." He whispered into her ear as she nestled her head under his chin, knowing that that was the truest thing he'd ever said.

* * *

"I love you too Shawn Spencer." Juliet said softly into Shawn's neck. She did. So incredibly much. She'd seen him more broken today than in the nearly eight years she'd known him, and while she hoped to never seem him like that again, it was in those moments she realized how strong their love was. She loved him and he loved her and that was fact. She stood, wrapped in his fuzzy, SpongeBob covered arms and was happier than she'd been in a really long time. She felt fuller, more content, than she ever knew she could.

After a moment, Shawn spoke, still holding her close. "So what about the kid…Kate…my sister…Do you think she knew?"

She pulled back, only slightly so she could look into his eyes—a brilliant green with a golden sunburst around the pupil. "No, sweetie, I don't think she did. Look at her." She moved so she was to his side, each had one arm on the other's waist. She had left Kate by the cars with Gus, who seemed to be doing his best to console her. "She's as shocked as you, and terrified that you're going to hate her forever."

"I don't hate her." He seemed to be surprised that he was saying it. "You're right, thinking back I can see she was just as shocked when she saw my dad—then even more so when it was confirmed. She's the innocent one here. The victim." He paused for a moment, then said tonelessly, "I hate my dad. For what he did to mom and to her. I hate him."

She squeezed his side, unable to think of anything to say. He didn't hate Kate, which was a start. Henry and Shawn were the only family she had, and Shawn and Kate would be good for each other. As for Henry, she didn't know what to think. She believed he didn't know about Kate, but she also knew Shawn wouldn't hear anything past his father's infidelity. She'd have to work on that over time, but for now she'd stay quiet.

"You wanna get a smoothie. You, me, Gus, and Kate? She told us about a place with mango-pineapple smoothies and I have a hunch I know which place she was talking about."

"Mmm, smoothies sound delicious. You buying?" She was glad he could think of food and that he wanted to get to know Kate.

"If by me, you mean me with Gus's card, then yes." She laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He was still the Shawn she always loved.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_You lucky ducks got two chapters in one day! They need to be together though, and I didn't want a __**Super Long**__ chapter...Also, woo...I just edited-sorry for any of you early readers...and can anyone guess where they're getting the smoothies?  
_

_Shootingstars...I'm abbreviating your name, but you know who I mean! Footie pajamas are definitely the bomb-it takes self control every time I pass them in a store... :)_

_Frodo..also an abbreviation. I'm so glad you like it! And as you wish. (emoticon pineapple if you can tell me the reference)_

_Fanwarrioress...you're new and I don't know how to abbreviate that... I'm so glad you like it! My goal is to keep it authentic so that was seriously a huge compliment you paid me! Thank you! I hope you like these chapters as well-not as funny, but sometimes the serious moments in Psych are my favorites._

_PoC...you get an abbreviation too :) The reveal kind of just evolved as I wrote it, but I think it kind of works and I hope you like everyone's reactions here!_

_Cupcake...your name is short enough to be written out :). I'm glad you love the story! I can see reviews for 10 and 11, but idk. I always appreciate your reviews!_

_And to anyone who cared to read this far down in author's notes...I really hope you like how this double-feature went. Did everyone like the Shules moment? I can put cute fluffy bits in too, but as I said before, I kinda like the serious moments. But, if you request warm and fuzzy feelings, I can definitely add those! (hopefully you get what I mean, early morning and whatnot). So, that was the reveal-how was it for you? I promise we're heading back toward the whole crime thing and also Lassie and Marlowe will not be dangling on a cliff of wonderment forever! Anyway, you guys are great, I broke 1000 views and it's amazing for me to be able to write something people can read and enjoy. :D_


	15. Chapter 15: Kate

"Gus, it's okay. I'm not even crying anymore! See?" Actually, it was the ridiculous face Gus made while crying that got her to stop—but she felt like he needed some sort of composure, Shawn and Juliet were walking over.

"I know." Gus sniffed. "It's just…so much…"

"Ok buddy, it's okay." She hugged him awkwardly and patted his back, but even as Kate said the words, she wasn't sure they were true. She was a mistake, her own father had said so, that's why she had followed Shawn out of the house. A mistake. A one night stand without any communication ever again. But for the first time in her life, she knew where she came from. She knew her mother's name, Bekka, and her father was a Spencer—she never caught a first name. Her brother was currently walking toward her with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend—hopefully her future sister-in-law. She had a family, something she'd never had before, and she didn't want to lose that. She was mad at her dad, but at the same time she wanted to give him a shot. And Shawn? She just wanted him to not hate her, that would be enough for now.

"Gus! Come on man!" Shawn and Juliet had reached them. "You were supposed to comfort her! Not the other way around!" He didn't sound as angry anymore, which was a huge relief. She let go of Gus and he made a solid effort to gain control. "So, I've been thinking…why don't we go get some smoothies before we reheat dinner."

"You mean it?" She basically squeaked the words, but she was so overjoyed that he wasn't running away or throwing her out.

"Yeah, come on sis, let's take the Blueberry."

Ten minutes and two Chinese fire drills later, Kate parked 'the Blueberry' at the diner where she had stopped about twenty-four hours before.

As Shawn ran around the car to open Juliet's door, she gasped and said, "Shawn! Do you know—"

"That this is where we first met? Indeed I do Detective. Only this time, I'm not letting you steal my seat!"

"Wait, you met here?" Kate asked. "Details please!" Mostly, she just wanted to avoid talking about her life, or anything that had happened recently, but she was partially just a sap who loved to listen to such stories.

Gus opened the door and Shawn raced to a stool, then put his foot up on the one next to it. "See, this seat is mine, but I saved you one Jules!" He looked like an overgrown child in his footie pajamas, but then again, by the look on the waitress' face, they probably all did.

Juliet laughed and slid into the seat Shawn had saved, then motioned for Kate to come sit too. "Well, it was my first day on the job in Santa Barbara—"

"Because I had gotten Lassie's old partner transferred" Shawn interrupted.

"How?"

Gus sat down on her other side and answered her question. "Because they don't allow relationships in the force."

"Which is why, to confirm part of your 'vision'" Shawn held his hand to his temple. "Jules and I are acting—apparently poorly—like we're broken up."

Kate nodded, impressed that with everything that happened, Shawn remembered what she said earlier. "So, what happened here?"

"I walked in after getting a paper—appalled to realize my seat had been taken. Had she not been so pretty, I probably would've been quite rude."

"He was rude…he accused me of taking his seat, then had an entire conversation with himself in which I sounded like an eight year old."

"I'm sorry?" Kate was lost, but Shawn seemed eager to whip out his 'mimicking Juliet' voice.

"_We would like four mango-pineapple smoothies please_." He said to the waitress in a high-pitched, incredibly annoying voice. "_Oh Shawn, I hope it's ok that I ordered for you_ –It's quite alright, it was as if I was ordering myself." He went back to his normal voice, apparently answering the pseudo-Juliet. "—_Oh Shawn, you're so wonderful. I was a fool for acting like I wasn't wooed by your charms all those years ago. _–Well I don't want to toot my own horn, but I was pretty charming."

"Enough!" The real Juliet said through her laughter. "Sadly enough, he's a little bit right. I was on a stakeout and while he was incredibly annoying and distracting—he calmed me down and I was intrigued by him."

"Oh, come on Jules, 'intrigued?' the chemistry was explosive, everyone felt it!"

She just smiled and continued. "Then my mark walked in, I told Shawn to 'duck' and the rest is history."

"I knew in this very room that I wanted to date her, but I was scared to make a move." Shawn said bringing his smoothie to his mouth in one hand and rubbing Juliet's back with the other.

It was too sweet. Beneath the childish exterior lied a man like she'd never met. Her brother was quickly becoming her hero. "Why were you scared?"

She heard the answer from behind her, Gus saying "Because he knew she'd shoot him down."

But Shawn shook his head. "Nah man, not at first. It was because I knew she wouldn't just be a fling, and I didn't want to mess that up by not being ready."

Kate smiled, as did Jules, who put her hand on Shawn's thigh. No one said anything for a bit, until Gus started choking on a chunk of pineapple. She had to slap his back to dislodge it, which led to a stirring conversation on peculiar items that were a choking hazard. As she talked and laughed with Shawn, Jules, and Gus, Kate was overcome with emotion and had to blink rapidly to keep any tears at bay. She belonged, for the first time in her life she belonged somewhere, and she didn't ever want to let these people go.

* * *

"You're sure that's her?" Victor Scorcese—leader of the largest band of drug runners in the Santa Barbara area—whispered to his son.

"Yeah, Dad, that's her. She's even drinking the same stupid smoothie." They had been staking out the diner for hours, hoping the girl would be foolish enough to come back. "Let's get her."

Victor slapped his son on the back of the head. "She's with a cop, stupid. The little blond one, and I'm pretty sure the oaf wearing SpongeBob is that 'Psychic Detective' that has an office by the pier."

"You don't think she told, do you?" Joey had to duck to avoid another slap. "Okay, so she probably did. What are we going to do?"

"They have to leave her alone sometime. And when they do—it's lights out Little Miss Smoothie."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Woo! I told you we'd be getting back to the crime! This chapter came pretty fast, but I'm struggling a wee bit more with the next one, so we'll see when I get it posted..._

_Cupcake-It's definitely having issues...I don't know why but yeah...it's weird. Also, I currently have Snoopy pajamas-short sleeve and pants but they're basically adorable and super comfy!_

_PoC-thanks for the pineapple! I wish the sideways carot symbols showed up on here cause those help to make great pineapples...glad you liked the confrontation!_

_Frodo-I posted it like 10/20ish minutes after, so sorry if it took longer for you! I believe there were issues with all of whatever...but yes! Princess Bride! I always loved Buttercup and Westley! Glad you liked the chapters and sorry the second one took so long! {#}_

_And to the rest of you lovely readers (as well as the one's mentioned above) I hope you like this one! A little bit of fun and memories, a little bit of danger...did you like? I'll post the next chapter once I finish it which will hopefully be soon! Also, I started doing some one-shots of super fluffy Shules just for fun, so if you feel like it, look it up "Some Very Shules Moments" :) Y'all are great! Read and pleeeeeaaseee review!_


	16. Chapter 16: Shawn

Shawn woke the next morning with a smile on his face. Juliet was still asleep, wrapped in his arms as she lay across his chest, her legs taking up the rest of the couch. On the floor by his own legs was Gus, sucking his thumb and cuddling a take-out container. He scanned the room and found Kate—his sister, he was trying to get used to that—curled up in one of the chairs, looking younger than she was. The more he thought about it, the more he kicked himself for not seeing it before. The reason her eyes were familiar is because he saw them every time he looked in a mirror. And he instantly took a liking to her—after all, she was the perfect chip-tosser. She was like a softer version of himself at her age, trying to figure out what to do with life and feeling like he didn't belong. He looked down at Jules again and began stroking her hair, she stirred and he put a finger to his lips, then leaned over to give her a quick kiss. "Good morning, my love. Everyone else is asleep. Do you work today?"

She was still groggy, but she whispered a response. "I have the morning off, I start at three."

Shawn checked his watch and was surprised to find that it was already 2 pm. "No more late nights for you Detective, it's 2:04 now." They had been up till about eight am, eating Thai and watching movies. Shawn hadn't known how one started a relationship with a long lost sister, but he figured you couldn't go wrong with Thai and Mel Brooks.

"Seriously? Crap!" Juliet jumped off the couch, stepping on Gus in the process. "Sorry Gus, and sorry for waking you Kate." Shawn looked over and realized Kate was stretching out and rubbing her eyes. "I've got to go, this was a great sleepover." She started out the door, but stopped short. "My car is still at Henry's, I'm wearing footie pajamas, and there are hundreds of tourists on the street."

"You're clothes are hanging in the closet and you can take the Blueberry today." He said as he stretched.

"You have clothes for me here?" Jules sounded surprised as she walked toward the coat closet and opened it to reveal her what he knew was her favorite dress pants and a purple blouse.

"We were having a sleepover, Jules. Of course I brought clothes for tomorrow! I also found this spray-on shampoo stuff at Wal-Mart, so you can try that, it and the rest of the toiletries are in the duffel on the floor." She smiled and blew him a kiss then started getting ready. He knew he tended to not think through things in the moment, but Shawn knew how to have a proper sleepover in an office.

"Shawn, she can't take the Blueberry, I have to do my route!"

"Dude, were you just sucking your thumb?" Gus stuttered for a moment but Shawn kept talking. "She's got to be at work in under an hour, you can take a cab to get her car and trade it with the Blueberry at the station."

"Fine, but if anything happens—" Gus seemed glad he didn't talk more about the thumb sucking, but he was also ever-so protective of his car.

"I'll go with her. Kate, you can come too, we'll work more on your case."

"No she won't!" Juliet yelled from the bathroom, then poked her head out. "She has to stay here. Technically we can't offer police protection anymore, but I want you to stay low profile, okay Kate?" She looked disheartened, but nodded. "Shawn, you can come but no one can know what you're doing there okay? If anyone asks, you just gave me a ride."

"But if she can't have police protection, wouldn't hiding in the police station be the safest place for her?"

"Shawn, don't be an overripe tomato sitting on the edge of the counter. I'll be fine here." Kate said and everyone gaped at her. He hadn't told Gus 'don't be a' anything the whole night before, which meant it had to be a genetic thing—

"Tell me I don't sound that ridiculous when I say that." He said, looking to Gus.

"You do." He said emphatically.

"But mine at least make sense!"

"Shawn, you once told me not to be exactly half of an eleven pound ham while we were on a boat."

"Maaan, you know I had a reason!" He didn't, or at least he didn't remember one, but that was beside the point.

"Um, guys?" Kate said, clearly confused.

"We're definitely related munchkin, I tell Gus not to be stuff all the time."

"Munchkin? I'm not from Oz, or a dog, or a snack…"

"I'm working on a pet name…not munchkin I guess." He felt weird always calling her 'Kate', she wasn't really a kid so he didn't want to call her that, but it was too soon to call her 'sis' or anything like that, he just wasn't used to it. "Ooh, mango! Because you're like the mango to my pineapple!"

"Technically, Shawn" Gus said in his I'm-a-know-it-all-and-you're-an-idiot voice, "pineapples and mangoes are cous—"

"I like it. But I think I'll just stick to calling you Shawn for now, unless you want me to call you 'pineapple', or 'napple' maybe?"

"Ugh, no. That sounds way to close to nipple…or Snapple, but neither of those make sense…Gus, order pizza while we think of names!"

"Shawn!" He had forgotten that Juliet was standing there, head still poking out of the bathroom door.

"Jules! I'm still coming, but we need food! Now make some space for me in the bathroom!"

They walked in the police station at exactly 3 'o' clock. Shawn didn't think the spray shampoo smelled nearly as good as Juliet's normal citrus-y one, but she looked good and not like she had slept on a couch with him in the Psych office and that was what mattered.

"Remember, just a ride because I was having car trouble. I'll try to sneak down to the records room in an hour." And with that she split off towards her desk.

Shawn hid behind pillars, plants, and very nearly crawled to get to the records room without being seen by Trout or his cronies. He missed Chief Vick, she was a good friend and a great chief and she never would've given up on a case like this. He had just closed the door and opened a file cabinet when the door crashed open again.

"Spencer…what are you doing here?" Lassiter said with that smug smile he only used when he was going to pull someone apart.

"Well, Lassie, you see—" He raised his hand to his temple, but was drawing a blank, he never drew blanks.

"Cut the crap, Spencer. I know your secret!"

He knew Kate was his sister? How? Had Juliet told him too? And if he knew, why was he being such a hard-ass about him being in the records room. "So my dad's a cheater and Kate's my sister, I wouldn't necessarily call that a secret but fine—now come on man, will you leave? I need to solve this thing."

Lassie looked taken-aback. "That's not what I was talking about, but if it's true, that's an even bigger reason you shouldn't be working on the case."

"What's your deal man, if it were your sister you would do anything to make sure she was safe—I know this for a fact. Cut me some slack, Trout dropped her case and I feel-"

"Spencer, I know you're not a psychic!" Lassie nearly shouted the words as he smiled. "Well?"

Crap, this was not even kind of what he needed today. He and Juliet had considered telling Lassie, but they were going to do it together, and when Marlowe was present, she always managed to keep him calm and rational.

Marlowe…that had to be it. Lassie tended to be particularly cranky or unreasonable after a fight with his wife. He had an idea. "Oh yeah, then how would I know something's up with Marlowe."

"No way Spencer, I heard you say it, no lucky guesses are going to save you now."

Ha, so there was something up. Now what…he only had one chance to shut Lassie up—for the time being at least. He scanned the lanky detective, his hair was styled, clothes clean and pressed—which meant he had to have gotten ready at home, he wasn't massaging any knots in his neck nor standing crooked so he couldn't have slept on the couch—that ruled out any major fights. His eyes were hard but there was something else there…something, hopeful or reluctantly excited maybe? It was a shot in the dark but he had to take it. "When is she due?"

Shock registered on Lassie's face, he was right. Total guess and he was right.

"I, I—crap, Spencer, how do you do that?" The cocky smile was gone, replaced by disbelief.

"I have a gift, Lassie." Shawn said, and he wasn't lying. Observation, lucky guesses, it was a gift—just not a psychic one. "Congratulations man, I'm guessing it wasn't planned?" Lassie just gaped at him. "Look, we'll talk later, double date even but you've gotta let me do this. I've got to solve this case." Lassie just shook his head and walked out, mumbling something under his breath.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_So, long weekend=procrastination and procrastination=writing! Which means I've actually got a lot done now so I should be able to post every couple of days! How does everyone feel about this chapter? Marlowe's pregnant! Yay! Keep in mind, I said she was at the hospital, not the ER...it was just an appointment :) There will be more on this later I'm sure..._

_As far as reviews, I'm pretty sure there are still some issues with the whole system, but don't let that stop you! I love the reviews and knowing that you guys are out there and enjoy this!_

_Frodo-I'm glad you liked it! I should be updating fairly regularly for at least this week...I think I have two chapters written and possibly more will get done this weekend :)_

_MrsBuzzMcnab-seriously, your comments made me so happy! It means a lot. And I do plan on continuing to write even past this case-Kate's a part of the Psych family now (at least here), but I may start a new story so that new readers aren't intimidated...on the other hand...it'd be nice to have it all in one place. We'll see...but again, seriously, thank you and keep reading!_

_And to everyone, let me know what you think! About the story, about everything...would you prefer I kept writing here after the Scorcese case (it'll be a while still, but I'm planning ahead), or should I start a new book? Let me know! And for fluffy Shules goodness, check out "Some Very Shules Moments" :) Read and review lovelies!_


	17. Chapter 17: Gus and Kate

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok here alone?" Gus asked Kate through the bathroom door. Shawn had apparently brought Kate some of Juliet's clothes and she was changing while Gus straightened up the office.

"Yeah, don't worry Gus. No one knows I'm here except you, Jules, and Shawn. There's plenty of pizza leftover if I get hungry and I saw a bunch of Wii games in Shawn's desk." She stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a navy shirt and khaki shorts, apparently curly hair pulled back in a messy bun. "That shampoo stuff doesn't work as well on straightened hair…"

"You're sure you're fine though. Because I can—"

"Gus, look, it's sweet that you care, but I've been on my own my whole life. I left the system at 16, I think I can handle staying in an office and playing games for a few hours."

She looked convincing, but Gus still wasn't overly thrilled with leaving her alone. However, he'd almost certainly be fired if he didn't do his route and Juliet hadn't said someone _had_ to stay with her. "Ok, but let me write down all our numbers, you call if you need anything. Do you want me to stop by your hotel and pick up your bags?"

"No, my car is at the station though, so if you could ask Shawn to bring it back. I couldn't afford a hotel so all my stuff is in there. Here's the keys, it's the old beater with New Mexico plates."

Gus took the keys and looked Kate over. Here she was, Shawn's sister, wearing Juliet's clothes and standing in the Psych office. If she had never been attacked, if Juliet hadn't suspected they were related, she would've slept in her car and gone on, never knowing she had a family. "I'll let him know." He wrote the numbers and handed them to her, "I suppose you can probably memorize these instantly, but here they are, don't lose them and call any of those numbers at any time, you can use the office phone too."

She took the slip and smiled. "Thanks Gus, now go be a drug pusher! I'll see you tonight? Maybe we can finally get whatever Jerk Chicken is?"

"You know that's right!" He said, "And Quattro Quesos dos Fritos." He'd been craving those all week. "I'll see you once my route is done." The car he had called for honked outside the office and with a wave Gus left Kate alone. Something about that didn't sit right in his stomach, but he left anyway.

When he got to the Spencer's house—he had always called it that, even though Henry was the only one living there—Gus realized he had no idea what he would say to him. He paid the driver and fumbled through his pockets for Juliet's keys when he heard it.

"Gus! Wait, I want to talk to you, is Shawn with you? Or Juliet? Or Kate?"

"Just me Mr. Spencer, what do you want?" He wasn't sure how he felt about how everything happened the night before. He was glad Shawn and Kate were getting along, but he also thought that they had the right to be angry with Henry.

"I, I just wanted to say I was sorry again. Shawn's not answering my calls, do you think there's any way you can get him or Kate to talk to me?"

"What is Kate's mom's last name? And for that matter, what is Kate's full name?" Gus was angry, he could tell Henry was sorry, but he wasn't sure if the man fully grasped the wrong he'd done by his kids.

Henry looked taken aback. "I—um. Bekka…Bekka T something, Thompson, Thomas maybe? And it was Bekka with two 'k's instead of 'c's. And Kate…I don't know, I think she said it last night but I can't remem—so I don't know her name, I only just met her."

"Exactly. You cheated on your wife with a woman who's name you can't even remember and never spoke another word to her. She died in the hospital without giving a name, her dying words were her daughter—_your _daughter's name. She even tried to give her your last name but the nurse was confused. Spencer Katherine Jones, Henry—and no, I don't think she or Shawn will want to talk to you for a while. I'll send your apologies, but give them space." And with that he hopped in Juliet's car and left a stunned Henry Spencer in the driveway.

Gus parked Juliet's car next to the Blueberry and headed in the station to pass off the keys. He saw her sitting at her desk, going through paperwork. "Hey Juliet, here are your keys—car's fixed." He added, remembering that car trouble was the cover story. Then he leaned in closer, "Kate's mom was Bekka—with 'k's instead of 'c's—T something, try Thompson maybe. Henry didn't even remember…"

"How did you know I was trying to find her mom? I've been looking for Rebecca's in '92 for an hour now and none of them look like Kate, so it's just Bekka?"

"I don't know, that would be my guess. I asked Henry to make a point, but I figured you and Shawn would be up to something." He stood up straight again, looking for his friend and spotting Lassiter mumbling and hitting his head. "What's up with Lassie?"

Juliet looked over her shoulder at her partner. "I don't know, he's been doing that since he came upstairs. I feel like Shawn is involved because I believe I heard 'psychic', but all he's doing is rocking so I'll just leave him." She then began typing something into her computer.

"Shouldn't you at least ask what's up?" Juliet cared about her partner and usually stood up for him, but she seemed content to let him mumble like a madman.

"He left me at a scene yesterday without a head's-up. I'll give him a couple minutes." She then clicked on something and read. "Ha! I got it. Bekka Katherine Thomasson, she was only 25 when she died of a stab wound to the gut, random act of violence in an alley, culprit was never found. One child—they don't even have Kate in here, just 'child', I guess she was already in the system." She clicked on something else, then covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?"

"Henry was right, she does look like her mom. Look at this." She moved the screen slightly and Gus leaned forward to see Kate with darker hair and brown eyes staring back at him.

"Daang, spitting image. Even the curly hair."

"That's right, Woody said Kate had flat-ironed her hair so it must be curly. Wait, Gus, where is she?"

"She's at the office playing Wii. She assured me she'd be fine but I gave her numbers and I'm going to check on her when I can." Gus felt that pang in his stomach again, and again he ignored it. "Look, Juliet, I have to go. Can you have Shawn bring Kate's car back to the office, beater with New Mexico plates, here are the keys." She nodded and he left the station, determined to get his route done as fast as possible.

* * *

Kate was getting the hang of this Mario Kart thing. Shawn and Gus and even Juliet had crushed her last night, but now that she knew the buttons on the remote had to be facing her, not up, her skills had improved dramatically. However, she'd had more fun last night, playing with people. She was fine on her own, it's how she always had been, but she could easily admit it was nice having a brother and friends to play with. She thought about what it would have been like if they were full siblings, if she had been a 'whoops' child who was still raised by her parents and loved instead of a mistake, abandoned and alone. Shawn was fifteen years older than her, but she had a feeling he still would've played with her. He probably would've let her tag along with him and Gus, protected her from the pain and anger of the divorce, come back to threaten anyone who messed with her…

She had to stop. The 'what if's' didn't matter because it didn't happen. She was a mistake, was an orphan, was alone. But that was the past now, now she had a brother who was trying to solve a case on her behalf. And Juliet, the closest thing to a sister she'd ever experienced—the ten year age gap hadn't even been that apparent. And Gus, her brother's best friend who accepted her without question and actually cared about her. The past didn't matter anymore because the present was wonderful.

Kate skidded into first place and pumped her fist in the air. So it was only on 50CCs, she felt accomplished. As she did a little victory dance on the couch she heard the door open. "Gus, I told you I was fine!" She turned to face him and screamed, that wasn't Gus—it was Joey Scorcese pointing a gun at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Dun dun duunnnnnnn...Or whatever dramatic music you prefer! I read on the newsfeed whatnot that they've fixed the review problem, so sorry if you've been dealing with that but we should be good now! So yeah, please review! It means a lot, really and truly. _

_Shootingstars...I'm so glad you liked it. And as for Kate's future, I started writing this with no real idea where it would go, but I think its going well so far, so we'll just have to see how she fairs through this case before I think of another. And with Shassie...wait and see I guess (it'll be a couple chapters, sorry!)_

_PoC...thank you for the pineapple! Everyone should suggest names for Carlowe's baby...If I do keep writing, I'm sure the Littlest Lassiter will be involved :)_

_MrsBuzzMcnab...we'll see how Shawn and Lassie do, there's quite a twist coming up...and like I said above, suggest names for the baby! Also, sorry, I don't really do those types of things-plus (at least with the story so far) it doesn't really fit, but keep reading!_

_Frodo...overly is a weird word, but I kind of love it-I use it a lot when I speak actually...I'm so glad you like the chapter and my writing style! I kind of just get a picture of what's going to happen in my mind and plant it on the page, but I'm really glad it works!_

_Cupcake...you're probably right, I could only remember the 8 part and didn't feel like looking it up. Glad you liked the chapter though and hopefully the work they did on the site resolves any issues with reviews!_

_Y'all are the best, keep doing what you're doing! (But also, if you're not reviewing yet, you totally should)_


	18. Chapter 18: Juliet

Juliet closed Bekka's file, she'd printed a picture and searched for what information she could find, but there just wasn't much. She'd ask Kate if she wanted to see it later. She also dug through some files in her desk and found the file of forms she had taken from city hall. She made a copy of the form to legally change a name, she wasn't sure if Kate would want to change her name, or even what she'd change it to, but she figured it might be a nice gesture to at least have the form handy. She slid the form in the file she had made on Bekka and slipped it into her desk, then decided to check on Shawn. He had been down there for over an hour without making any disturbances, which almost worried her more. Lassiter was working now, but still occasionally mumbled something about 'Spencer' or 'psychic'. Deciding Shawn was the bigger priority right now, she snuck downstairs and into the records room.

"Jules! I think I've got something! Or I don't have something…which is why I've got something…" Shawn said as he shuffled papers around the table.

She winced at the sight, those papers had to be back in the exact files he got them from and she had a funny feeling she'd have to do the filing. "Shawn, that makes no sense, what are you saying?"

"It's missing. Pages…maybe even files. I know you made copies for the Psych office, and those pages are mostly here but I think even some of them are missing. Jules, I think there's a mole for the Scorceses in the department."

It couldn't be…not for the Scorceses, everyone was after them. "Be careful Shawn, an accusation against someone on the force is a big deal." But as she sifted through the information on the table, she saw what he meant, there were pages missing.

"I know, I know." He said shaking his head, "Which is why I'm not accusing. But have you noticed anything suspicious, is anyone acting weird?" He was pacing the room now, visibly racking his brain for any clues.

"You mean aside from Carlton mumbling your name? What happened down here?"

"Oh him, no." He dropped his hands and continued in a whisper, "I think he overheard me say I'm not a psychic yesterday, behind the office. But don't worry, I've stalled for a little bit. Marlowe's pregnant by the way, we should buy them a pineapple."

"Wait, what?" That was a lot of information in very little time. Carlton finally knew, and Marlowe is pregnant? "How do you know she's pregnant?"

"Mostly luck, and a little skill. He's been cranky right? So I figured something was up, then a little observation and a big shot and the dark and I guessed correctly that there's a Lassie litter on the way! But back to the mole, anyone else seem odd lately?"

She was amazed, astounded really. She knew he wasn't really a psychic, but he was talented. So Carlton was going to have a kid—that was amazing news! It must have come as a shock though, because Shawn was right, he had been cranky. Yesterday he must have left for a doctor's appointment to confirm…it all made sense now…

But Kate, the mole, she had to figure it out. "I don't know Shawn, everyone has been a bit off since Trout but aside from that? I don't know."

"I don't like this Jules. I'm calling Kate." She saw him search through his contacts for the Psych office and hit call.

"Put her on speaker." She whispered, hoping no one came looking for her. This whole case was strictly off-book, but she had a nasty feeling about it too.

"Hey, Shawn. What's up?" Kate's voice said through the phone and Juliet let out a sigh of relief. She was there, she was okay.

"Just checking in. How's it going Mango?"

"Oh, you know." Juliet thought she heard something in the background, but it could have just been static. "Hanging out, not doing much…Look, I have to go to the bathroom so I'm gonna let you go. Oh, wait, one last thing! Mom called and she said she doesn't want any pineapple on the pizza this Saturday. Bye!" And with that, the line went dead.

"Mom doesn't want pineapple on the pizza this Saturday? What does that mean?" Shawn asked, still staring at the phone.

Juliet's heart dropped. "Shawn, she's in trouble!" She never should have left her, she should've insisted Shawn or Gus stay with her. "We've got to go." She'd told Shawn he had a sister, she did all of this and now… "We've got to go now!"

She bolted out of the records room with Shawn on her heels. She didn't care if anyone noticed he was there or they were together, Kate needed their help.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_So I'm already updating because I've got the next couple chapters already done and waiting! There's a mole in the SBPD...but who? As always, please review!_

_shootingstars...I'm definitely thinking love will be in the air for Kate eventually. Not before this case is over because lemme tell ya, it's gonna get exciting, but eventually...and I'm not sure if the baby is a boy or girl yet, but I'm leaning towards boy...maybe...that could change._

_Frodo...here ya go! Expect the next one on Saturday, I'm going for an every other day thing, but we'll see how that lasts, I have TWO EXAMS next Wednesday...ridiculous..._

_PoC...I definitely like Emma, I'll keep that on the books. And also Shawn/Spencer would be really funny...so that will also be on the books...we'll see. We've got like 8 (fiction time) months to figure that one out..._

_Cupcake...it seems like every time I post a new chapter, your comments for the last one show up...idk why, but I still love your comments! I don't get why it picks on you...but here's a consolation pineapple {#}!_


	19. Chapter 19: Shawn

Shawn had never seen Juliet drive so aggressively. Kate was in trouble, she had tried to send him a message, tell him without whoever was listening understanding. His sister was in trouble and he needed to save her. "Jules, they can't know we're there. If we burst in guns blazing they'll kill her."

"I know, I know. But we can't let them leave either. If they take her, she's gone. I doubt we'll ever find her. I'll go in first, even if they were listening they couldn't know I was there. You follow shortly behind, got it?" She power-slid into the parking lot that neighbored the office's and looked at him intensely.

"Got it. But Jules, be careful." He looked at the woman he loved, a cop at heart, willing to risk her life for another. He was going to marry her. He'd ask once Kate was safe, the moment she was safe. It was stupid to wait, stupid to act like he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her. He'd almost lost her once and he wasn't going to take that risk again.

She nodded and burst out of the door, heading towards the office. He watched her get about halfway, saw her gun sticking out of her pants in the back, steadied himself and started toward the back door. Kate would be ok, she would have to be, he and Juliet were there.

He made it to the back door and listened. There was a commotion, whoever was there didn't seem overly pleased that Juliet had arrived. But they seemed distracted, now was his chance. He didn't hear any gunfire and he heard Juliet's voice. He had to go in now, sneak in and save them. He opened the back door as quietly as he could and got in without being noticed. Looking at the floor, he saw scuff marks on the tile that led to the closet.

Reassured by the sound of Juliet's voice in the other room, he slowly opened the closet door and saw Kate, bound and tied and clearly terrified but alive. He put a finger to his lips and pulled out his Swiss. She was remarkably calm as he worked the ropes but he was barely paying attention. Juliet's situation was going downhill and fast. He managed to get one of Kate's hands free and handed her the knife. She nodded and he turned to help Juliet.

He quietly entered the room. He saw Juliet, her hands in the air surrendering to the man standing directly in front of him. Joey Scorcese must have had a gun, must have gotten some advantage over Jules when she walked in because the last thing she would've done was drop her gun. Now was his chance, Shawn thought, he could jump on Joey and no one would get hurt. He started moving toward the young mobster, but tripped on something big and soft, causing him to catch himself on the coffee table and making a ruckus in the process.

And then he felt it.

He didn't even really hear the shot, but suddenly his leg was on fire. The pain was blinding but he needed to stay alert, he tried to hop to Juliet or the gun, but tripped on whatever was by his feet and fell…

…and then there was nothing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_This one's another 3 part series, but because I don't have much written after it, I'm gonna space out the postings...soooo I hope you like cliff-hangers! However, if enough people review, my compassionate side may just post tomorrow instead of Mon or Tue...so Review!_

_Cupcake...I'm glad you like it, good luck at school and hopefully you can read soon! And yes, I can go back and edit, so here's to you! Also, this may sound weird but it worked for my mom's friend...if technology does just regularly spazz out on you, try carrying a small fridge magnet (like those one's pizza hut or the like gives you that are bendy) in your pocket. Apparently some people have an electro-magnetic something or another that a magnet supposedly helps.  
_

_Frodo...I feel your pain, homework is just nasty stuff...and here it is! As promised!_

_PoC...yeah, I don't think Henry is off the hook yet, at least not completely..._

_mrsB...haha, Ken would be great! I'll see if I can work him in because he's awesome._

_Anyway, read, review, let me know what you think! :)_


	20. Chapter 20: Juliet

**Warning! To all who are squeemish, there is a bit of blood mentioned in this chapter. I'll do a quick summary at the end sans blood.**

Juliet had screamed when she saw Shawn get shot, but he was alive. Her relief only lasted a moment though, for a second later he tripped on Victor Scorcese's unconscious body. She wasn't sure if the mobster was alive or not, he was already on the floor when she arrived. Joey had assured her that Kate was alive, but she didn't see her anywhere and now Shawn was lying over Victor with a gash on the side of his head where he hit the table.

"Shawn! Shawn, get up!" She yelled, she needed her gun, needed some way to drop Joey. And she needed Shawn to be alive. She couldn't lose him. "Shawn!"

"Shut up Princess, he's alive…for now at least." Joey had his father's cruel voice, but it was younger, less graveled by years of smoking and drugs.

"Back-up is on the way Joey, you might as well just surrender now." It wasn't and she kicked herself for not having Carlton follow, but she needed Scorcese to drop his guard so she could get her gun.

"No one's coming Princess, don't you know that lying is wrong?" His gun was still trained on her and she was racking her brain for options. Suddenly she saw Kate, wearing the navy button up top that Shawn had bought her and the khaki shorts that had been just a little too big on her. She was crawling, careful to not make any noise. She was their one chance of getting out of this, but if Joey noticed Kate, it was all over.

"Really?" Juliet said, trying her hardest to keep Joey's attention focused on her. "So you never lie?" She risked a glance at Kate, who was checking on Shawn. She saw Kate's thumbs up and focused back on Joey—Shawn had a pulse.

"Oh, I lie. I lie all the time, but I'm not a cop like you." He was staring at her, and as much as it's what she wanted—needed—to give Kate a chance, his gaze made her incredibly uncomfortable.

She chanced another look at Kate, who was standing now. Nearly in position now, just a second longer… "So what do you lie about—" She hadn't even finished the sentence when Kate jumped on him. Joey fired and Juliet lunged for her gun, taking a shot from the ground. She must have missed, though, because Joey just shook Kate off, shot at the glass, and ran out.

Then she felt it. The warm sticky sensation down her arm and chest quickly followed by an intense burn in her shoulder. It was like nothing she'd ever felt…she'd been shot.

She pushed away the pain, "Kate, are you okay?" She said, trying to focus on the room.

"O'Hara, you're shot!" She heard Carlton's voice behind her. He must have followed her when she stormed out of the station with Shawn.

"Carlton, Joey Scorcese just fled—go find him!" Her partner looked horrified by the scene and didn't move. "Lassiter GO!" She shouted and he turned and ran. "Kate." She said again, softer now. The room was starting to go dim, but suddenly Kate's face filled her vision. She was crying, though she probably wasn't even aware of it.

"Jules…no, no, no. Jules stay with me!" Kate said and Juliet felt her push against her shoulder. White-hot pain flashed and Juliet couldn't help but scream. "I know Jules, I'm sorry. I've got to stop the bleeding. Stay with me." Kate pulled on her navy shirt, popping off all the buttons. Shawn had given her that shirt…

"Shawn." She moaned.

"He's okay Jules, he's unconscious but okay. I tried to put a tourniquet on his leg and he's not bleeding as bad now." The room was going darker again. But Kate gently slapped her face. "Juliet, look at me, focus on me okay, you can't go to sleep."

She tried, she opened her eyes and focused on Kate. She was wearing a white tank top now, must have had it on under the navy top. But there was a stain on it, a dark red stain growing outward from a point on her stomach. "Kate, you've been shot!" Her shot must have gone wide, she must have hit Kate instead of Scorcese. She tried to reach for the bullet wound, apply some pressure on it, but her shoulder screamed in protest.

"It's okay Jules. Tis only a flesh wound." Kate laughed slightly at her own Monty Python reference, then looked seriously into Juliet's eyes. "It's not important. You're important. You have people who love you. Shawn loves you. You can't die, you have to stay with me."

Juliet felt the tears hit her own face. She tried to stay awake, to focus on Kate, but the darkness overcame her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_So Church was about generosity, and I figured I might as well post this next part, but it's another cliff-hanger! I'll post the next part tomorrow evening after all my classes and work! I'll also address comments after Kate's part._

_Ok, so the quick summary: Shawn is shot in the leg and banged his head on a table. He's unconscious but alive. Juliet got shot in the shoulder by Joey Scorcese, who got away but Lassiter is chasing him. Juliet tried to shoot Joey, but the shot went wide and she hit Kate in the gut, now Juliet is unconscious and Kate's trying to save her. If you think you can handle it, you should definitely read the chapter...it's not __**that**__ bad..._

_Anyway, read and review! If I don't get any reviews I might not post tomorrow ;). Y'all are wonderful as always._


	21. Chapter 21: Kate and Shawn

"Jules! Jules!" Crap, she passed out. "Jules, wake up, I need you to wake up!" As a nursing assistant she knew a lot, but she'd never dealt with anything like this. The top she'd been wearing all day was completely soaked in Juliet's blood. He must have hit the artery, nicked it as she had jumped on him. This was her fault. Shawn was unconscious with a bullet hole in his leg and now Juliet was bleeding out right in front of her.

"Deep breath, Kate, you can do this." She said aloud, trying to steady herself. She only had one choice, the artery had to be plugged. As quickly as she could, she pulled off the navy top, found the bullet-hole through Juliet's formerly purple one, and stuck her finger into Juliet's shoulder. It was the most terrifying and indescribable sensation she'd ever experienced but she found the hole in the artery. She had been right, it was a nick, not a gaping hole. Her finger was able to plug it while still allowing some blood to pass through—now she just couldn't move.

"Oh my…Shawn…Juliet… Kate! What the hell happened?" A man's voice said from the door.

Kate turned her head slightly to see her father. "Dad!" The word escaped her mouth without her even realizing. "It's all my fault, I'm so sorry!"

"What? What happened?"

"Dad, look, what and how doesn't matter right now. You've got to get Shawn to the hospital. Call and ambulance for Jules and Scorcese but take Shawn now. Put him in the backseat of Juliet's car with his head flat and his leg elevated." She wasn't sure how effective that tourniquet was—if it was too tight he could lose the leg, too loose and he'd still probably bleed out.

"But Juliet…and is that your blood?" He gestured to her gut.

"No, it's Juliet's." She lied. "I've currently got my finger in her artery so we can't really move right now, but Shawn can. It'll be faster than waiting for an ambulance. GO!"

He nodded, grabbed Juliet's keys and ran out to get the car. "Ambulances are on the way." He said as he came back and walked over to Shawn. She was surprised at the strength her father possessed, lifting Shawn like a very overgrown baby and carrying him to the car. "Hold on, they'll be here soon."

She saw the fear in his eyes, and hoped she had masked it well in hers. She wasn't sure why she had lied, said it was all Juliet's blood, but she had. It may have been because she needed him to leave, to get Shawn out, be a father to him, to his real son instead of being torn in any way. She looked at Juliet, she was still unconscious but the plug seemed to be working, less bright red blood was escaping around Kate's finger.

But the blood pool on the floor was growing. With her free hand, Kate tried to feel her own gunshot wound. The pain was banging angrily around her gut and she wasn't able to keep it at bay any longer. The adrenalin was wearing off and the pain racked her entire body. It was like burning and freezing simultaneously, like having a knife plunged into your gut while someone was vigorously punching your side. Darkness crept toward the center of her vision as the pain overloaded her brain with signals. She shook her head to try and focus on Jules then fought to keep from vomiting.

She was going to pass out. Or die. She wasn't really sure, but she was definitely going down and she needed to keep her finger still and somehow let the paramedics know she was plugging the artery. An idea pushed to the front of her brain, holding the crippling pain at bay just long enough for her to scrawl "plugging artery" on the floor. The pain came flooding back the moment she finished to the point where she could no longer see. She gently rotated her finger; careful to keep the hole plugged and rested her head on Juliet's stomach. Still fighting for consciousness, she thought about Shawn, Juliet, Gus, and even her father. How it was okay if she died because for one day she had a family. She smiled at that thought and succumbed to the blackness.

* * *

Shawn woke up in a hospital feeling good. His head was a bit fuzzy and there was a dull sensation in his leg, but overall, life was pretty wonderful. He followed the IV in his arm to the bag hanging on the pole and read 'morphine' on the label. Then he scanned the room and saw his best friend sitting in a chair by the window, asleep.

"Gus!"

He jolted awake and looked Shawn over. "Shawn! You're up! How are you feeling?" He reached over and hit the nurses call button, but Shawn only half noticed.

"Someone tried to kill me—" He didn't remember much of the night before, but he remembered that. "And I think I got a break in the case!"

"Shawn, I have to talk to you about Juliet and Kate." Gus looked serious, far too serious.

"Juliet…Lassie's new partner? The pretty blond detective? What…did she ask about me? And who is Kate? Maaan…do you have a girlfriend I don't know about?" His head was still fuzzy but he remembered the detective, he had talked to her in the diner…there was a spark, a big one actually, but he didn't remember asking her out.

"Shawn…" But Gus was interrupted by a nurse walking in.

"Hello Mr. Spencer! How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm ready to get out of here, I have a case to solve!" Everyone was making an awfully big fuss, I mean it was a nasty spill off his bike, but there were bigger things at stake here.

"Ok, I just have to do a neurological status exam. It's standard for head injuries." The nurse said frankly.

Head injury? He felt his head and realized it was wrapped. He could've sworn he'd been wearing a helmet, he always did…maybe it cracked…maybe that's why things were so fuzzy. "Ok, fine, go ahead."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Shawn Spencer." This was ridiculous; of course he knew his name.

"And where are you right now?"

"In the hospital. Can we be done, I have important things to do…like solving crime…" His already limited patience was wearing thin.

"And what is today's date?"

"Really? Please, it's like the 14th, maybe the 13th."

"Of what month?" He was getting sick of this nurse.

"June."

"And the year?"

Seriously, who forgot what year it was? "2006."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_I know, I know, another cliffhanger...I'm sorry...ya think maybe there are some unknowns in my life? ;) It will get less cliffhanger-y, I promise! But for now, enjoy this magical twist!_

_Anyway, I hope this one will last y'all a couple days because this marks the end of the daily posting! I'm still not sure what to do with Joey and Victor, plus there's a mole to deal with...really this is about as far as I've got thought out, so it may be longer between posts, but I hope you enjoy! And keep reviewing! I want to know what you think!_


	22. Chapter 22: Gus and Shawn

'2006'? Had Shawn really just said '2006'? That would explain his response about Juliet, but he had to just be kidding…right?

"Uh, Shawn? What case are we working right now?" He had to test the theory.

"Gus! Don't be an ingrown hair on a baboon—you know we're working the Brendan Vu case!"

"Right…okay. I'll be right back, okay?" Shawn just waved him away and he grabbed the nurse. "Brendan Vu is the second case we worked for the SBPD, back in June of 2006—does he have amnesia?"

"Well I didn't finish the Mental Status Exam, but he does seem convinced it's 2006. Memory loss isn't uncommon for a blunt force trauma to that part of the head, so yes, it's likely a form of amnesia." Shawn thought it was 2006, which meant he had only just met Juliet, they had only just started Psych, and he would have absolutely no memory of his own sister. The nurse must have realized he was freaking out, because her face became compassionate and she put a hand on his arm. "It's most likely temporary. I'll call for the Doc, are you okay here?"

He nodded and walked back into Shawn's room. Should he tell his friend what happened? Just leave him to his ignorant bliss?

"Gus! My leg is all bandaged…do you think I'll get one of those sweet scooters?" He looked so excited. Gus didn't know what to do.

"I don't know. Probably." His upper lip was sweating and he couldn't look Shawn in the eye, but fortunately the doctor walked in before Shawn noticed. "I'll just wait outside." The doctor was in there for a couple minutes while Gus paced. Juliet was still in surgery and Kate…well he didn't really have anywhere to go but here.

"Burton Guster?" The doctor asked as he stepped out of Shawn's room.

"Yeah, that's me. Is he okay?" Shawn's biggest illness previously was appendicitis, and that had been frightening. This? This was just weird.

"His scans are clear and his brain is functioning properly."

"But he thinks its 2006." How could his brain be functioning properly and not remember the past seven years?

"Temporary memory loss would be my guess. There's a slim chance that it could be permanent so we need someone to keep an eye on him. However, with all the incoming ICU's we just received, we could release him to you for observation."

"So you're kicking him out? What about his leg?" How was he supposed to deal with seven-year-ago Shawn?

"A nurse will be in shortly to train him with a leg scooter." Well, at least he'd be happy. "And I'll write a prescription for Oxycodone. And we'll make sure you're informed on the status of the others."

Gus nodded, took the prescription, and walked toward the pharmacy. He saw Henry sitting in the waiting room, head in hands. Henry had been the one to call him, as he drove Shawn to the hospital on Kate's orders. Apparently Henry had been calling Shawn at some point in the whole fiasco and somehow he picked up. He heard the shots and went down to the office to find Shawn unconscious but triaged by Kate, and Juliet with Kate's finger in her shoulder. It wasn't until the ambulances had arrived that either of them realized Kate was shot as well and Henry seemed to be taking his lack of observation hard.

"Henry, they're releasing Shawn to me. He thinks it's 2006."

"But they're releasing him? What does that mean?" Henry looked ten years older and completely lost. He did feel sorry for the guy, but he was glad the hospital was releasing Shawn to him and not his father.

"I'm not sure. They're hoping his memory comes back. Any news on—"

"Nothing yet." Henry interrupted. "I'll let you know the second I do." Gus nodded and started walking away, but stopped when Henry spoke again. "And Gus? Thanks…for taking care of Shawn."

He nodded again and walked to the pharmacy. This was by far the weirdest day ever.

* * *

"Gus! I got the scooter! I'll race you down the hall!" The nurse had said she'd never seen anyone quite this excited to get the leg scooter, but please, how awesome is it to have a scooter you could ride anywhere?

"Very nice. You ready to go Shawn?" Gus asked. Something was definitely up with Gus, it's like he had forgotten they were working on "The Bee Case" which he had initially been so excited for.

"Yes, I got a break in the case. We have to check into the inhaler."

Just then the lanky Detective Lassiter—or Lassie as he had decided to call him—marched up looking nervous. "Juliet's out of surgery."

"Wait, your new very pretty partner was in surgery? For what?"

Lassie looked at him like he had lost it, and part of him felt like he had, but instead of addressing his question, Gus waved a hand at him and talked to Lassie. "How'd it go? And any news on Kate?" He asked eagerly.

Who was Kate? What had happened to Juliet? What was going on here?

"Still nothing. And the surgery was a success, but even with Kate plugging the artery, she lost a lot of blood, so the next 24 hours will be critical." Lassie seemed really broken up about his brand new partner.

"Wait, are you already going for your new partner? Do you not learn, Lassie?"

Lassiter's look of anxiety quickly turned to one of intense fire and he turned on Shawn. "What the_ hell_ is wrong with you Spencer?" He asked angrily.

Shawn was going to respond, but Gus beat him to the punch. "Head injury Lassie, he thinks it's 2006."

"Thinks? What do you mean, man?" It was 2006, sometimes he lost track of the day, the month even, but he'd managed to know what year it was for at least the past three years.

"Shawn." There it was again, Gus' serious voice. "I don't really know how to tell you this, but it's 2013. You were shot in the leg and fell and hit your head while working a case with Juliet. She was shot and so was…"

Shawn didn't hear the rest of what Gus said. 2013? How had he forgotten seven years? His memory was his greatest ally, and now it was gone? He tried, tried to remember, tried to wake up his brain, but all he could think of was that he had just been in the diner with Juliet.

Juliet. She'd been shot. He'd been working a case with her and she'd been shot.

'Juliet' he thought. The name still sounded foreign in his head, yet the knowledge that she'd been shot was lying on his chest like a ton of bricks.

'Juliet, Juliet.' It still didn't sound quite right.

"Jules." He said aloud and suddenly it clicked. A flood of memories came thundering into his brain. The silent 'thank you' after she had taken his advice for the Brendan Vu case; lying to her about copying a compatibility sheet—why was there a leprechaun?; stealing the smallest of kisses when she told him more would be a mistake; the coy smiles and winks; a walk down the boardwalk with hotdogs; finally kissing Abigail and wishing it was Jules; lying awake at night thinking about her; the way her kiss on his cheek took his breath away; the anguish of not getting the timing right; the terror of thinking he lost her—to a serial killer maybe?; finally working up the nerve to ask her and being upstaged; the heart-breaking, earth-shattering kiss in some rich guy's living room; telling Gus, his Dad, and some cop his feelings for her; finally telling her how he felt; the feeling of pure joy as they finally got together; their first proper date,;the first time he told her he loved her; their first weekend away; the first time he thought about proposing; moving in with her, fighting for their relationship after some terrible fight, and moving back in; talking to her and feeling his heart soar; and finally being ready to propose. This and so many other small memories crashed into one another and he felt like his brain and heart were going to explode. "I love her." He grabbed Lassie by the arms, he still couldn't remember the last seven years, not outside of his love for Juliet, and he couldn't lose her. "Lassie, you said she got out of surgery? So she's okay? Can I see her? I need to see her. I love her. She's the love of my life."

"Easy Spencer!" Lassie said harshly, but then his expression softened. "She lost a lot of blood. They won't let anyone see her until she wakes up from anesthesia. I'm sorry Shawn."

"I'm—I'm sorry too. I didn't remember…I just…" His head was pounding now, and he was glad he had the scooter; he slipped his leg off and sat on the cushioned seat, fighting to not pass out. He felt a tentative pat on his shoulder, then Gus cleared his throat.

"Uh, Shawn, do you remember now?"

"Just her. Just Jules." He looked up; the pounding in his head had dulled. "I have to solve this case." Lassiter looked like he was going to interrupt, but Shawn put a hand up. "Lassie, you know I have to. She's all I've got. I need to solve this." For a second, he looked like he was still going to argue, but then he nodded.

"Okay Spencer. Look, Joey and Victor Scorcese are both in the hospital, but something still feels fishy. I think you had something at the station that tipped you off because you two flew out of there like bats out of Hell. I don't know how you do what you do, but whatever it is, you can solve this. I'll let you know if there's any change here and call me if you need help or there's any break in the case, got it?"

Shawn nodded and stood so his leg was back on the cushion of the scooter. "Got it Lassie." He turned and started rolling down the hall, Gus jogging at his side to keep up. He knew Lassie wouldn't be his first call if there was a break in the case…but he'd at least consider filling him in. "Gus, take me to the office."

"Shawn, I don't know if that's—"

"Gus! Go, get your little blue car!"

"Fine, don't say I didn't try to warn you. Stay here, I'll bring the Blueberry around."

Blueberry? Was that the little blue car? He laughed, that was pretty good actually. "Blueberry, did I come up with that?" He asked, sure he had.

"No, it was Nigel St. Nigel…but that was only six years ago so you wouldn't remember that case…" Gus said with a sigh.

"Nigel St. Nigel, like from that stupid reality show you watch? Why was he in your car?" Clearly quite a bit had happened that he couldn't remember.

"Look, I don't have time to explain the last hundred-some cases we've worked. Stay here and I'll bring the car around to take you to the office."

'Hundred-some'? Gus was already too far away to ask, but he was sure he'd heard that right. How could he have forgotten everything, then remembered Jules and not the 'hundred-some' cases he had worked? He racked his brain again, hoping to open the floodgates of memories again, but nothing happened. There was just Juliet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Guys my exams are done! (well, for this week...) Also I have next to nothing written after this, so this is going to have to hold you for a while :)_

_I'm glad you all liked the chapter, this one is less of a cliff-hanger at least..._

_Real quick so you all can be in awe of my writing prowess, with the memory loss, remember Shawn indeed was at the diner with Juliet the day before...you may gape now :)_

_Shootingstars...and really everyone, I had meant to include this in but it didn't fit. Kate doesn't actually know Henry's name, just that his last name is Spencer, so yeah, that plus the adrenalin of the moment meant she called him 'Dad'. Hopefully that clears stuff up..._

_And to everyone, thank you for the reviews and keep writing them! I'll work on the story and hopefully get another chapter up by the weekend. :)_


	23. Chapter 23: Gus and Shawn (again)

Gus was pretty sure bringing Shawn back to the office was a terrible idea. While the crime scene tape had been removed, the back window was still boarded up and there were still very clear blood stains on the hardwood floors. But at the same time, it might just be the spark he needed to get his memory back. "Shawn, I have to warn you—"

"Did you really say 'hundred-some cases'? Meaning we've solved more than 100 cases?"

"Yes, Shawn, we wouldn't still be in business seven years later if we hadn't, honestly we've probably solved a couple hundred, just not all for the SPBD." Thinking back, it was a fairly impressive feat. Shawn, the fake psychic, was a real detective—or at least did the work of one. "But Shawn—"

"That's so sweet!" Shawn interrupted again. "Who would've thought I'd be doing something for seven years, and that that thing would be being a psychic detective!"

"Shawn, I'm pretty sure those drugs are messing with your speaking ability, that was a terrible sentence. But no one. No one could have guessed that. But seriously, Shawn, listen—"

"Since when is the 'Psych' painted green? It was blue!"

"Shawn! You've missed seven years. That happened randomly in the first year we started 'Psych', now listen to me!" But it was no use, Shawn was already hopping around the car trying to get his scooter. He turned off the Blueberry and walked around to help lest his car get seriously damaged. "Shawn, listen. The office, it's a processed crime scene. You got shot here." Gus rushed the words in an effort to get Shawn's attention, but he just shook his head and unfolded the scooter.

"The office? Why? Wait, don't tell me, maybe I can figure it out!" And with that, he scooted off and threw open the front door.

* * *

In actuality, he may have been to hundreds of crime scenes, but Shawn could only remember two, and this one—while it was missing bodies and had already been processed—was far worse than either of those. He looked at the office, the wall he had started taking out was gone and the furniture was all pushed against the walls. He looked down at the floor and saw the deep red stains, two of them, one far bigger than the other and felt sick. He heard Gus walk in but was still scanning, studying, trying to figure out what happened. "This…this isn't right Gus." He mumbled, floored by the size of the stain.

Suddenly, a memory flashed, he heard voices yelling and was carefully opening the back door. "Gus, I didn't come in here, we have to go around back!" Gus said nothing, but let Shawn lead the way around the building to the back door. The back window was boarded, he looked into the little flashback he had, and it hadn't been when he walked in. He crouched down by the door, like he had in his flashback and began to slowly turn the handle when he had another one.

He was covered in dirt and in a deep hole sweeping the bottom…there was a dinosaur head! "Gus! Did I discover a dinosaur?"

Gus looked at him, confused. "Yeah, we did, but that was years ago, did you just remember that?"

"Dude, a dinosaur? Like a real one? Best job ever! Did I at least name him Zippy?"

"Shawn! I'm glad your memory is returning but focus!"

Right. Focus, he needed to solve this case, for himself and Juliet. "Ok, I came in the back door, there were raised voices inside…I think one was Juliet's. I was sneaking in…" He opened the door slowly and quietly and looked around. He looked at the carpet and suddenly flashed to seeing the tip folded. "The closet, there was something in the closet!" Gus opened the doors and they saw ropes on the floor. He tried to force another flashback, but nothing happened.

"That was probably where they tied up Kate." Gus said softly.

Kate…the name sounded familiar but he just couldn't place it. He had never experienced anything like this, not being able to remember, and it was driving him mad. "Kate…she's why we came right? Why Jules and I came in?" It sounded right and Gus nodded to confirm. But who was Kate? He still couldn't place her, why would she have been in the office without him or Gus being there?

He scooted forward, directing himself to the main room and looked at it again, except this time he was where he was supposed to be and the memory hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Kate was in the closet, bound and gagged. He got a hand loose with his Swiss and left her to help Juliet. She was in trouble, they all were, but Jules was in danger. He snuck out, trying to help, trying to get them out of there, all of them. He snuck out and some punk kid had a gun pulled on Jules. Then there was burning, an intense burning in his leg_…and his shoulder. He looked at the latter and saw a scar from a bullet wound, an old one he guessed. Then he was back in the memory. _ He had to save her. Had to save them. He was trying to get to the guy when he tripped._ That was it. All he could remember until the hospital.

"Gus. I was shot. Right here. In the leg, that's why it's wrapped…and my head…"

"You fell and hit your head on the coffee table." Gus said soberly. "It knocked you out."

He kept thinking about the sight of Kate in the closet. It had been blurry at first but now it was clearing. And it disturbed him, the fact that she was in danger scared and angered him more than he would've thought. He thought harder on the memory of her. _Her features seemed familiar but he couldn't place her_. He closed his eyes so he could focus and suddenly the memory became clear…_her eyes…they were the same as his…_ "Gus, who is Kate? She's more than just a witness. Who is she?" Gus stuttered and waves of emotion crashed over Shawn with another memory. _He was yelling at his father, furious. Kate was crying…so was Gus. His dad was muttering apologies and he felt like he was going to tear the house apart. Then Juliet came. She came and she calmed him down because she loved him and he loved her. _"Oh…oh my…no. She can't…Gus, there's no way…she can't be…"

"She's your half sister. You, you both, we all found the day before the shooting."

His dad cheated. Cheated on his mom while they were still married. "He didn't know? He didn't even know he had a daughter?" He knew the answer was yes, the memories were coming back now. Random cases from the past came flashing forward: finally fulfilling his dream of being in an a cappella group, being in a civil war reenactment, covering up a crime at Gus' office—did Gus kill his boss? It didn't matter, the memories were surging forward but through mess he was able to glean what had happened the last couple days. Or at least parts of it. _Juliet walked in with Lassie and the kid, they were going to watch her for the day. She had never had a sleepover, they had a pillowfight—him, Gus, Kate, and Jules—then Juliet dropped the bomb that Kate was his sister. It was so random, but part of him knew. He drove to his dad's house with Kate crying in the passenger seat. _

He snapped out of the memories, he couldn't deal with it right now, and looked around again. The small pool must have been his blood, but it was right by a rather large chalk outline. "Gus…who died?"

"Victor Scorcese, crime lord…heart attack they think, should have the autopsy done soon."

"Jules was in surgery…what did Lassie say, Kate was plugging her artery? What happened?" He sat on the cushion of the scooter again, unable to stand anymore.

"I don't know everything. They think Joey Scorcese—the son—shot Juliet. He hit in her the shoulder and nicked an artery, and Kate got shot in the gut, but they're not sure what happened. Scorcese fled" _the window_, "but Lassie chased him and beat the crap out of him so he's in surgery for facial reconstruction. Henry brought you to the hospital, apparently he heard shots when you accidentally accepted his call and he rushed over to find Kate with her finger in Juliet's shoulder and you with a tourniquet on your leg. Kate told him to get you out and call the ambulances and that's all he knows. "

Shawn put his head in his hands. His dad had been there. Taken him to the hospital and left Kate and Jules behind. He couldn't look at the stains anymore. The larger one must have been a mix of Kate and Jules' blood. "Gus, what happened to her, to Kate? Is she alive?" He felt like his heart was going to stop beating as he spoke the words.

"She's alive." Gus said and his heart kept beating but it still felt heavy. "Henry saw the blood, but Kate had told him it was Juliet's, so the paramedics weren't prepped to have two critical gunshot wounds. From what I've heard, they tried to stabilize Kate, but they couldn't move her much because her finger was plugging the artery. They took them both into surgery on the same cart, put Jules under, then removed Kate and started to save Juliet. Once they were able to fully assess Kate, they realized she was too unstable to operate on, so they put her in a medically induced coma."

"So she's in a coma? With a bullet wound?" It didn't sound right. His sister…his newly discovered and very newly rediscovered sister in a coma.

"They stopped the bleeding…or at least they think they did…but her blood pressure is too low. They're pumping blood products, but Shawn, she might not…"

"Don't say it. Just…you can't say it. She has to be fine." He couldn't move, couldn't process. He was still getting flashbacks of old cases—one of which he was a legal consultant—and now his girlfriend was in recovery and his sister was in a coma.

"Do you want to go back to the hospital? They might let you see her and we could check on Juliet." Gus sounded hesitant.

"Yes…no…I have to solve this case." Shawn's head was pounding. "Lassie said there might be something at the police station…what was the name of the tall uniform? Lightyear…Aldrin…"

"Buzz. He got fired by the new chief."

"New chief?" Shawn raised his head. "In all the flashbacks, all I can see is Vick, what happened?"

"It's complicated." Now Gus touched a hand to his head. "Basically Chief Vick is on suspension for six months and Buzz was fired for being a stripper."

"Stripper?" That was shocking and slightly disturbing… "Odd. So the new chief, we good?"

Gus shook his head vigorously. "We haven't had a case since he started. Honestly, I don't know if you could even get it, Juliet brought you with her and I'm pretty sure you snuck the rest of the way, but you can't do that on a scooter."

He was stuck. Gus was right, his superior sneaking skills were cramped by the scooter and head bandage, and Gus' "jackal" skills were deplorable. "It has to be McNabb, he can sneak in—I, I think I had files pulled but I can't remember clearly. If he took pictures it might be enough to jog the memory. But take me to the hospital…I'll talk to Lassie and do what I can from there."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Y'all should feel lucky I'm already posting again, but this is literally all I have written so don't expect much for a while now...but let me know what you think of this! How is the whole flashback thing working for ya? too confusing? awesome? Let me know! Also there are still review issues, but keep writing them, they always show up eventually...and on that note..._

_Cupcake...like I said, idk if the fridge magnet works, but it can't hurt...as long as you don't have a credit card with it, that would not be good...and it's temporary amnesia, just enough to throw everyone for a loop :) (Plus now I get to throw random episode references in whenever I like so it's pretty ideal)_

_Cap R. Man...thank you for your reviews! I try with the grammar, have since I was little but thank you for noticing! And Ulysses Grant, that's excellent, I'm not saying it'll be used, but I love it. And thanks for the reminder about Buzz! I had almost forgotten, so boom, he's back! He'll be more involved shortly. But seriously, keep reviewing because it's awesome!_

_Also Frodo...I can't remember if I ever thanked you for saying I was your favorite fanfic, that seriously made me smile so much. These reviews totally turn bad days around for me so please keep writing them (even if I'm not your favorite, anything is good :) )_

_And to everyone, I hope you enjoy this! I'll try to write more this weekend!_


	24. Chapter 24: Carlton

"Detective Lassiter?" A nurse asked.

"That's me." He sighed as he raised his head from his hands.

"Joey Scorcese is out of surgery. He'll likely need another but the nose has been rebuilt."

"Has he woken up yet?"

"Not yet." The nurse was timid and he didn't feel like talking about that scum anymore.

"Good. I'll have a guard put on. What about the others, any change?"

"Nothing yet. We'll let you know." She patted his back and walked away.

He pulled out his phone to call Marlowe. He needed her. Their fights the last couple days had been terrible, he hadn't wanted a child, she was on birth control and for some stupid reason he blamed her for this surprise. This wonderful surprise. He saw Shawn remember Juliet. The love he had for her was clear across his face. And he loved Marlowe, she had brought him back from the hole he had spent years digging. He loved her, and kids were okay. When he held little Iris, he realized that being a father wasn't the worst thing in the world. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, he was going to be a dad, he and Marlowe would be parents! The phone rolled to voicemail and as he spoke he realized how tired he sounded. "Marlowe, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm at the hospital, O'Hara's in recovery but she hasn't woken up from anesthesia. I need you. I love you." He hung up the phone and hung his head back on his hands, he was exhausted, maybe he could sneak a couple minutes of sleep…

"Lassie!" Spencer's voice jolted him awake. "I'm starting to get my memory back—did we once save you from being accused of murder?"

"I'm still not convinced he didn't kill that guy…" Guster was apparently just behind Spencer.

"Did you figure anything out about the case?" He growled.

"First Jules, is she up? Is she okay?" There it was again, that love written all over his face—he couldn't believe Spencer was the one teaching him a lesson on love and responsibility.

"She's still in recovery. No change with Kate either."

"My sister…" So he was getting his memory back. "Do you think they'd let me see her? I've got McNabb sneaking into the department for me—was he really a stripper?"

"Focus Spencer…" Shoot, McNabb, that reminded him, he needed to call a uniform to watch Scorcese. He pulled out his phone and texted Dobson as Spencer kept speaking.

"Right, so I haven't figured much out about the case yet, but my memory is coming back…I think there's a mole in the SBPD—" Shawn put up a hand to stop his incoming interruption, "I know, I know, and I'm not accusing anyone, but I sense something was up, that's why Jules and I called Kate. Look, I don't want there to be a mole, but that's what the psychic world is whispering—'blind, creepy, underground animal'—so it's either a mole or Stevie Wonder has really gone downhill the last seven years."

There it was again, the psychic mumbo-jumbo. He had heard Spencer confess to O'Hara that he wasn't a psychic, but then down at the station… "Marlowe!" He saw his wife rushing down the hall—maybe she was glowing a little bit.

"Mrs. Marlowe Lassiter," Shawn said as he scooted out of her way. Then he made that annoying 'psychic' sound and said, "congratulations! When is the little Lassie due?"

"Due? What?" Guster said, looking from Shawn to him to Marlowe.

"How did he? We'll you must be a psychic Shawn! I only just found out!" She finally reached him and popped on her toes so he bent down to kiss his wife. "I'm so sorry, I came down the second I got your message."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." He smiled, it was so nice to have someone come to your side when you needed help, and suddenly he felt bad for Spencer. "Go talk to the short nurse over there, she's the least irritated by high volume of critical patients, she might let you see your sister."

Shawn nodded gravely. "Thanks Lassie. Look, I'm going to be here for a while, so if you wanted—I know Jules is your partner, but you look like hell man, go home with your wife, enjoy her, get excited about the baby that's coming. Live. I'll let you know the second I know anything."

He nodded at Shawn and looked at his wife. He was right, there was nothing he could do for O'Hara here, he needed to be with Marlowe. He turned back, "The second you know." He repeated, emphasizing the importance, and Spencer gave a single curt nod. "Good luck Shawn." Then he looked at the amazing woman under his arm. "Let's go home and start throwing names around, I know it's early, but I could use something good, something exciting." A smile broke across her beautiful face and he walked out of the hospital grateful for everything he had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_So this is a short one, but I had a crazy busy weekend! I figured it was time we crawled back in Det. Lassiter's head so here ya go. I have a lot of stuff this week, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to write more and this is all I've got written, but hang with me and keep writing reviews!_

_Frodo...I feel the same way when I get a review :) And hopefully no one ever needs this medical expertise, that would be a rough moment... :)_

_Cupcake...your review popped up seconds after I posted Ch. 23, so sorry I'm not addressing it till now, but like I said, he's going to get it back gradually._

_Mrs...haha, that's okay, computers sometimes like to shout!_

_Hope y'all like this softer side of Lassie! Also, does anyone know what "abs" means? Like in the sentence "that was an abs". I got that in a review on my one-shot collection and I have no idea what it stands for..._

_Anyway, pleeeeease review and let me know what you think! I'll try and get a new chapter up soon...I still have to decide who's POV it's going to be..._


	25. Chapter 25: Buzz and Shawn

He couldn't believe it, Juliet in the hospital, Shawn getting over amnesia, and a new Spencer—Kate had he said?—in a coma. Buzz McNabb hadn't been canned long, but he'd definitely missed a lot. Which is why when Shawn asked him for help on the 'under wraps' case, he'd jumped on the opportunity. So now he was walking through the station with a cardboard box filled with Little Boy Cat and her kittens. When LBC had run away a month before, he and Francie thought they'd never see her again, and then she came back a few days later and a few weeks after that they realized they'd have a lot more than just one cat. Now the kittens were old enough to be sold, which gave him the perfect in to the office—even Shawn had been impressed.

"Hey everyone! I've got a box of cute little kittens here, who wants to look?" Instantly every woman, and quite a few of the men, had their attention focused on what was in his hands. He put the box down and smiled, it was working. "I'm just gonna run to the bathroom, can you guys keep an eye on these little furballs?" There was a chorus of 'yes' and he backed out and headed downstairs, being careful to not be followed. Shawn had said what he needed was in the records room. He hesitated just outside the door, Dobson was in there, but he and Dobson had been friends, so he braced himself and opened the door.

"McNabb? What are you doing here?

He tried to keep his voice calm, he was never good at lying, but Dobson was never great at reading people. "I came to see you! Yeah, I brought some kittens to sell and figured I'd say hello."

Dobson looked at him quizzically, then nodded. "Good to see ya man."

Buzz searched the room, there were no files scattered across the desk, nothing Shawn had described. "So what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, Trout asked me to put away some files O'Hara left out, I'm just leaving though, Lassiter asked me to guard Joey Scorcese—like I've got nothing better to do." He slammed the last drawer shut then started out the door. "You'd better leave before Trout finds out you're down here."

"I'll be out in a second. Thanks, good to see you again."

Dobson hesitated at the door, scanning him, then eventually he nodded again and said "You too." As he closed the door.

He didn't have long, but he couldn't let Shawn or Juliet down, he quickly opened the filing cabinet Dobson had just closed and began scanning for the name Scorcese. He found a couple files, but they seemed thinner than he remembered. As he flipped through the files, he noticed something that made his skin crawl—

He had to get out of there. He threw the files back into the cabinet and slunk torwards the door, checking to be sure no one saw him. Then he snuck through and hurried back upstairs to find that three of his former coworkers wanted to adopt kittens. He recorded their numbers, grabbed the box, and headed for his car, dialing Shawn's number as he walked. It rang and with each ring he became a little more impatient, finally the voicemail rolled and as he gently placed the box of kittens in the backseat he said the three words he'd hoped he'd never say:

"I'm being framed."

* * *

The nurse Lassie had pointed out had been kind, compassionate even, but infuriatingly, she would not let him see his sister or Jules. He checked his phone and listened to a very brief message from McNabb. "I'm being framed?" He repeated so Gus could hear. "Gus! This is way worse than I thought!" He scooted up and down the hall trying to sift the old memories from the more recent ones. _Gus…and Lassie…tapping. _Old. _The electric slide, punch—_"Gus did we solve a murder at a high school reunion?"

"Yeah, ours, a couple years ago, are you having flashbacks again?"

"Shh!" He closed his eyes and focused, even putting his hands up to his temples. _A werewolf. _Old. _Fishing, no a fish, no a person…_Bingo. "Trout! Oh no. No, no, no. Gus this isn't good. We've got to talk to McNabb." As he started pulling out his phone, he saw a man in scrubs that simultaneously made him think of ninjas and Halloween. "Ken!" He called and the man turned and sighed.

"Seriously? You're here too? Do you just like ruining my life?" His former assistant said.

"Gus, you call McNabb. Ken! It's so good to see you, now get me in this room." He pointed to Kate's room, for some reason he just felt like he needed to see her.

"You know I can't do that. Look, they told me she's your sister or something, but no one is allowed in there."

"And when has that stopped us before…come on man, you owe me." Ken started to object but Shawn just walked in the door. "Or now I owe you even bigger, I've heard it both ways." He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kate. She was pale, gray almost, and had various tubes running surrounding her. He slowly rolled forward, careful not to run over anything, while Ken shifted uncomfortably.

"Fine, you saw her. Now get out! I have to clean."

"Wait, are you like a janitor here? No, it doesn't matter, do you know what these machines are for?" He didn't even listen to Ken's response, he was mesmerized by the rhythm of the respirator and the rapid beeping of the heart rate monitor. "Should her heart be going that fast?" He carefully shifted her blankets and gown to reveal part of her stomach, and nearly threw up at what he saw. "Ken, is that supposed to be purple?" Her whole stomach had turned a deep purple.

"I'm going to get fired again. The trifecta. You will now have gotten me fired three times."

"Ken! Should her stomach be purple?" He was shouting now, apparently loud enough for one of the nurses to hear and come in.

"Mr. Spencer! What are you doing in—oh dear!" The nurse gasped when she saw Kate's stomach and she pressed some button on her pager. In next to no time the room was filled with doctors and nurses who were saying various confusing things like "perforated bowel", "tachycardic", "hypovolemic shock". He didn't know what it meant, but as they started wheeling her out of the room the nurse that came in first pulled him and Ken aside.

"I'm sorry. He just burst in. What just happened?" Ken started.

"Ken, unless they were talking Chinese, I don't think you can help right now." He interrupted, more frightened by what just happened than anything.

"Seriously dude. Nine words. And I'm trying to help here." Ken looked taken aback, and Shawn immediately felt guilty.

"You're right. I'm sorry. And if you get fired I'll definitely write that recommendation for you. But can anyone explain what just happened." Shawn looked expectantly at the nurse and heard Gus approach from behind.

"Basically, when she arrived, Ms. Jones—"

"Kate." He and Gus corrected.

"Kate was to unstable to operate on—her blood pressure was too low. The doctors thought the wound had clotted enough for them to give her more blood to try and bring up her BP, but it hadn't so all the blood we tried to give is now in her abdomen—her gut."

"So they're taking her into surgery? What about her blood pressure?" He was usually pretty quick to understand things, but this was all giving him a headache.

"It's still low, but it's more risky to not do surgery at this point. I'll update you when I know anything, and if you could update the gentleman that claims to be her father, that would be lovely." The nurse gave a compassionate smile then scurried off after the throng of medical staff that took his sister away.

"My dad…he's here?" Just then, Henry walked up, looking flustered.

"What happened? Where are they taking Kate?"

He'd never seen his dad look so worn. "She's going to surgery, she's been bleeding internally or something. They'll let us know when they do." He was still a little fuzzy on how their argument went when he confronted Henry about Kate, but something about the look on Henry's face softened him a little bit.

"And are you okay? How's the head and leg? When I brought you in—"

"Wait, you brought me in? How did you? I guess it doesn't matter…thanks, Dad…I'm okay. Memory is coming back." He was still mad, still a little furious about how his dad cheated on his mom, then didn't look into the possibility of Kate's existence, but in this moment they were on the same team—Kate's team. Henry just nodded and went to sit on a bench by the wall.

"Uh, Shawn. McNabb is on his way. He's just dropping off a box of kittens." Gus said quietly. Shawn felt dizzy again, dizzy and disoriented. He needed to solve this case, but he was having trouble dealing with the flashes of old memories and the events of the day.

"I need to see Jules. I just…I need to see her."

"Okay. Let's go." Shawn was so glad he had a friend like Gus. He was truly lucky. He led the way and Shawn scooted behind. He stayed quiet while Gus talked to the nurse and practically begged to let Shawn see her. Eventually the nurse conceded and opened her door.

"You can talk, we're not sure if she can hear you. She should be up by now. Maybe, maybe hearing you will help bring her back." She looked at him sympathetically and he slowly rolled into the dim room.

His heart broke when he saw her. There were less tubes than Kate had, but she too was gray and her heart rate monitor was beeping, but slowly. He scooted close to her, sat on his scooter and gently took her hand in his. "Hi Sweetie…Sweetheart…Jules…" The monitor started beeping faster and Shawn thought he felt her hand twitch in his. "Jules?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hey everyone! So, a mix of a sucky internet connection thanks to the release of iOS7 and a decent case of writers block is why this took a little longer! Hopefully it was worth the wait! Also, say hi to Ken! He may come back again, we'll see..._

_Cupcake...I'm not letting anyone know boy or girl yet, but feel free to recommend names! I love them and there may eventually be more babies! (Or twins, or something...)_

_Mrs...yep! Little Iris, I think they said season one, I'm bummed we never see her..._

_Cap...I kinda had already started this when you commented, but mayyyybeeee next chapter ;)_

_Anyway! I'm working on another chapter and overall figuring out where this story is going...(whoops)...but yeah! PllleEAse review! And thanks for the patience, I'll work on posting soon :)_


	26. Chapter 26: Juliet

She was drowning…but she wasn't in water. Sinking maybe? Like in sinking sand or mud? No…she couldn't really feel anything, and she definitely couldn't see anything. Where was she?

She tried to think of what she did the day before…she had woken up in Shawn's arms. In the Psych office? Her head hurt, or not so much hurt as seemed foggy. The Psych office…she had been there, and Shawn—there was something about Shawn…

"Hi Sweetie…Sweetheart…Jules…" It was Shawn's voice, but it seemed far away. She tried moving toward it, but she couldn't feel her body. Shawn, she had to get back to Shawn, wherever he was, she needed to be. She tried to call out to him, but she couldn't find her voice. With all the effort she could muster she focused on going towards Shawn's voice, finding him. She thought she could almost feel her fingers—she'd pull herself to him by her fingers if that's what it took. She tried, tried to free herself from whatever was holding her back, tried to move her finger.

"Jules?" There was his voice again, a beacon of hope in a swamp of confusion. Shawn, the Psych office…

…Kate…

She'd been shot—they'd been shot, all of them. Shawn had been alive when Kate checked on him, before she passed out. Kate was bleeding but kept trying to save her.

Was she dead? Is this what death was? Nothingness? A voice you couldn't reach? It didn't seem right.

"Jules, come back to me Sweetheart, you have to come back." Shawn was calling her back, which meant she couldn't be dead—not totally. She was vaguely aware of her arms now, but they felt like lead, there was no way she could move them. Yet the darkness that confined her seemed to be thinning ever so slightly. She pushed her thoughts toward Shawn, or that's the best way she could think about it, pushing her thoughts. She loved him, more than anything or anyone she loved him and she would do anything to tell him that.

"Shawn!" She tried to yell but nothing came out, the darkness still had hold of her voice. She pushed forward more trying her hardest to reach the man she loved. "Shawn, I'm coming." Still no voice, but she felt close. "Shawn I love you." Her mouth had started forming the words, she could feel it, but she still wasn't speaking. With all her might she pulled her consciousness forward, up, whatever direction she had heard him.

"Shawn." She'd done it. She heard her voice, felt her lips move, felt his hand tighten around hers—she was back. She concentrated and with great effort she began to open her eyes. She was tired. Beyond tired. That push through the darkness had zapped all her energy, but she was afraid to fall asleep.

"Jules! Jules, Sweetie can you hear me?" She could kind of see him through the slits of her eyelids—it was all she had the energy to do. His head was bandaged and he looked exhausted, but he was alive.

"Shawn, I love you." It was all she could muster, but she needed to let him know.

She felt him kiss her head and instantly she felt more alive. "I love you. Oh, Jules, do I ever love you." He kissed her hand now and she tried to work up the energy to ask more questions, but before she could, she heard him speak again. "She's up! Gus! Nurse! She's awake! Jules, we were worried, you should've been up. Sweetheart, thank you, thank you for coming back. I couldn't—"

He was interrupted by a voice she didn't recognize and she pushed to open her eyes wider. Her room was fairly dim and suddenly filled with people she didn't recognize. She wanted to be alone with Shawn and not have to say anything, but the doctors and nurses were all very excited by her waking. However, she had a pressing question she needed answered. The room was bustling, but she saw Shawn's eyes locked on her. She focused on her question and with massive effort, said one word: "Kate?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Short and sweet, but hopefully enough to tie y'all over for a while! I have a massive paper to do this week among work and other things so I probably won't have time to write much for a while-sorry! I'll write when I can I promise!_

_Frodo...Didn't want to disappoint, but it may be a while before I can update again, hang with me!_

_Shootingstars...good question, I'm still working that out, but it'll be a process for sure, Henry's got a while to go yet._

_Cupcake...thank you! That's an awesome list of names, just for characters in general (and future kids)_

_Cap R. Man...I hope you liked this chapter, not a lot happened chronologically but I've always wondered what it would be like to be the one coming out of a coma of some sort-so this is my take. Plus...Shules is always fun! And I promise we'll know Kate's fate (yay for rhymes) next chapter! :)_

_As for everyone else...keep/start reviewing! It really means the world and I'm hoping to break 100 reviews sometime soon! (That would make for a very happy me) Also, I now shamelessly plug my Shules One-Shots (Some Very Shules Moments) for those of you that need a pick me up of Shules cuteness :)_


	27. Chapter 27: Shawn

She was awake, barely, but awake. Relief had flooded through Shawn like a river through a blown dam and after a few agonizing minutes of exams and questions, the doctors and nurses finally left Shawn alone with Juliet again. A little bit of color had returned to her skin, she was still so pale, but no longer looked gray. He could tell she was exhausted and fighting with all her will to stay awake.

"Kate?" She asked again. He knew she wasn't calling out to her, but inquiring.

As much as he was relieved and overjoyed about Juliet, Kate's fate hung over him like a dark cloud. "She's in surgery." He said, trying to keep an even tone. He didn't know much about the medical field, but the reaction of the doctors and nurses told him Kate's chances weren't great.

Juliet sighed. He wanted to let her sleep, but he was afraid she'd slip back into the coma. He noticed her lips move, she was trying to say something but was still so weak. He leaned closer until he heard it. "My fault." She groaned.

"No, Sweetie. It's not."

"I shot her." Juliet said, slightly louder this time, but Shawn couldn't believe it. He hadn't been conscious when Jules and Kate were shot, and Kate had moved around so much that he couldn't tell from the blood stains, but it couldn't be true. "My shot went wide—I was aiming for Joey."

Shawn closed his eyes and the scene popped into his head. He wasn't an actual psychic, but this wasn't the first time he'd pieced together a crime without being there. It made sense…Kate could've snuck up on Joey after he went down, careful not to repeat his mistake. That was why Jules was hit in the shoulder, not the chest. She probably dove for the gun and shot—but Joey was likely struggling against Kate, it wasn't unreasonable to think they moved in that split second…

"I'm sorry, Shawn." Juliet's voice had already been shaky, but Shawn saw the tear fall from her eye.

"Jules…" He wiped the tear and kissed her. He didn't know what to think. Kate could die. His sister. It didn't matter that he hadn't known about her a week ago, she was family.

But it was an accident—there was no way Jules could've known.

But if Kate died…could either of them ever get over that? Would he blame her for the death of his sister? Would his dad? Would she blame herself? What would that do to them as a couple? There were too many questions, too many unknowns.

"She'll pull through, she's a Spencer." He didn't know what else to say—there wasn't much to say until they knew. "Get some sleep, Sweetie, I'll wake you up again in an hour."

Juliet just nodded and closed her eye. Shawn kissed her head once more and scooted out of the room, nearly running in to Gus and Buzz.

"How is she?" They asked simultaneously.

"Tired. I'm going to wake her again in an hour, but she needs to sleep and build up some strength." He decided not to tell them what Jules had just told him. "Any news on Kate?"

Gus answered, his face solemn. "Nothing yet. Your dad has been pacing like a madman but no one knows anything."

Shawn nodded and tried to clear his head, tried to focus on the task ahead, but memories kept interrupting his thoughts. Except, unlike last couple of flashback floods, these all seemed to be from the same case. He pushed them away—temporarily at least—to figure out more about this case. "Buzz, what do you mean you were framed?"

"I went to the station like you asked, but all the files were already put away. Then when I went looking for them, I felt like there were some missing." _Files were scattered across the table—no two tables, one in the Psych office, one in the station. But the ones at the station were thinner._ "So I looked at them, and I saw my name on a bunch of reports I know I didn't do—Lassiter never let me near Scorcese stuff, said I was incompetent…" _They were at some sort of crypt arguing about a stanchion._

"Buzz, you're far from incompetent." Buzz smiled and Shawn turned to Gus, unable to deal with the recurring flashback any longer. "Gus, does the word 'stanchion' mean anything to you—preferably in association with a crypt of some sort?"

"You mean that time we solved the bank robber case? You told that fine woman Raylene that the money was in her husbands empty tomb."

It was coming back, but not clear enough yet. "Tell me more. The psychic channels aren't all open yet, but I'm feeling like we didn't always know it was her."

"We were protecting her—from her husband's partners, but it turned out he faked his death to get away from her because she ran the whole operation. What does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm not sure, buddy. But Buzz, you're definitely being framed. I think Trout is involved—but I also think there's more to the story. A partner maybe. Someone who seems innocent but isn't." He didn't have proof, or any way to get more information. He'd been to the scene, heard about the station, but something was missing…

He spent the next hour thinking, racking his brain for any clues he may have missed. Then he spent an hour with Juliet, comforting her, not saying much but holding her hand and truly appreciating even the simple things with her. He repeated this for the next six hours, alternating letting Juliet sleep and keeping her awake but resting. He was amazed at how much color had returned to her cheeks, how much strength she gained over those hours, but the elephant was constantly in the room—they still didn't know about Kate. A nurse had come a couple times to tell them she was still in surgery, but she didn't say much past that.

Eight hours after she'd been rushed into surgery, a doctor emerged to update them. Shawn stood with his father and Gus—Buzz had gone home when they realized they didn't have any clues—and awaited the news.

"She's alive. She crashed once, about halfway through the surgery, but we managed to restart her heart. We think we've got all the holes, it was difficult to tell, but we'll monitor her closely and her blood pressure is starting to rise, which is a very good sign. She's quite the fighter."

He felt numb. "So…she'll be okay?"

"We're not sure. The next few hours are key, but there's a good chance she'll make a full recovery—miraculous considering the circumstances. I'll have the nurse get you when you can see her." And with that, the doctor shook their hands and walked away.

His dad sat down, head in hands. He wasn't crying, but he was more depressed than Shawn had ever seen him. He walked over and put a hand on his father's back. "I'm sorry Shawn." He heard his father's apology, muffled by his hands. However, Henry then looked up at Shawn with more regret and honesty than he was accustomed to. "I never should've cheated—but I did. Then I wasn't even man enough to check in, make sure there were no loose ends."

He knew Henry was trying to apologize, which he had always been terrible at, but Shawn found himself infuriated. "Loose end? Dad, she's not some lead you didn't look into, she's your daughter!" He wasn't yelling, but his tone was harsh.

"I know. Shawn, listen. I'm trying to apologize here!" Henry through his hands up in frustration.

"I'm gonna go update Jules…" And with that he angrily scooted out of the waiting room, trying to push away any feelings of guilt for not hearing his father out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_You lucky Psych-Os...I stress wrote 1 and 3/4 chapters yesterday in under two hours so here's the completed chapter! Plus, the next chapter is from Kate's POV so be happy :) It's almost done...as is this main case! I'm thinking two or three more chapters till it's done but Kate's story will continue! They'll be more One-Shot ish, but linked together if that makes sense, a couple multiple chapter stories, but I'll probably be switching my focus to a new story called Second Chances which will be posted once this is done. (For a preview, check out Chapter 10 of "Some Very Shules Moments"). Anyways, that's the update from me!_

_Guest...THANK YOU for reviewing! I'll probably go through and correct that, whoops! And I'm glad you liked Ken's entrance :)_

_Shootingstars...what do you think? Decent reaction? I mean he can't really be mad...but it is an issue..._

_Frodo...I'm really glad you liked it! I was pleased how it turned out._

_Cupcake...the laptop definitely helps! But it's awesome that you're already writing!_


	28. Chapter 28: Kate

'Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a bus.' Kate thought as she tried to open her eyes. She was alone in a dark room and all at once she realized she was choking. She tried to flail, to find the call button, to scream, anything but she was too exhausted to move. However, her heart rate monitor started beeping faster and faster until an alarm went off and a nurse came rushing into the room.

"Calm down. You're intubated, do you want us to remove the tube?"

She nodded, and with that nod she thought every muscle in her neck would snap like a rubber band, she'd never been so sore.

"Okay, I'll go get a doctor."

Just then, a man in a long white coat walked in. "She's already up and breathing on her own? That's incredible…" He said to the nurse, then he looked at her as she continued to choke and gag at the tube shoved down her throat. "You need to calm down. Breathe out as I pull okay? It's not going to be comfortable but it shouldn't hurt."

She nodded and followed the doctor's instructions, then inhaled sharply when the tube was out and felt a shock down her whole body as every muscle screamed out in protest. Yet to a degree, she relished the pain, it meant she was alive. "Jules, Shawn." She asked hoarsely.

"I'll go let the family know, can I bring in the brother?" The nurse was already bustling out the door as the doctor nodded. He then proceeded to shine a light in her eyes and do various other things that made her hurt.

"Are you in any pain?" He asked calmly.

"Everything hurts… What happened?" She was exhausted but the pain kept her alert.

"You were shot in the abdomen and suffered severe internal damage including a perforated bowel. Because the wound wasn't addressed immediately, you lost a significant amount of blood, putting you in hypovolemic shock, which caused you to be hemodynamically unstable. Thus we didn't initially perform surgery. However, when we realized the severity of your injury and that our attempt to raise your blood pressure by giving you blood transfusions was causing a significant amount of internal bleeding, we rushed you into surgery. That is when we found and repaired the damaged bowel as well as all other internal damage."

She was glad she had spent the summer as a nurse's aid—she had translated medical jargon to English for other people, but she never realized just how intimidating it sounded until now. "So I was shot, almost bled out, you didn't do surgery because you thought I'd crash, then I was bleeding internally so you did surgery because you knew I'd crash otherwise and now I'm here with what I'm guessing is very little of my own blood."

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's basically it. I'll look into getting you on a morphine drip for the pain. We didn't want to sedate you further until we knew—"

"If I was brain dead or not. I gotcha." The doctor smiled again and turned as the door flew open and Shawn came in…on a scooter…

"Mango! You're alive!" His head and leg were bandaged, but he looked good. Exhausted, but good.

"So are you Napps." She said softly, her own exhaustion was overcoming the pain.

"Napps? Like a super abbreviation of pineapple?" He asked and she nodded slightly. "I hear that. Napps and Mango—it works. Look, Kate, I'm really glad you're alive." He took her hand and she couldn't help but smile. She had a family, someone who cared about her, who was literally at her bedside.

"Is Jules…" She couldn't finish the sentence. Couldn't think about the possibility…

"She's okay. Getting stronger by the minute and she'll be so relieved you're awake. You had us worried, kid."

She closed her eyes and smiled again.

"Look, Kate. My—our—dad told me, as did the doctor, that you saved her life nearly costing you yours. I just want to say…I mean…thanks. She'd be dead without you, you're a hero…my hero."

She tried to blink away the tears. He was already her hero before he actually came to save her from the Scorceses. And Juliet had come to save her too, they were the real heroes, she was just cleaning up her mess. However, before she could find the words to say this, Shawn spoke.

"I'll let you rest—" He got up and started toward the door, then paused. "—but Dad might actually kill a nurse if he doesn't get to see you. I was pissed at him before and I'll most likely be pissed at him again regarding you, but I think he's actually trying to make things right—or Juliet thinks so and she's rubbing off on me. Do you want to see him? If not, trust me, I get it."

She tried to laugh, but stopped as her stomach seemed to light on fire. "He can come in, but Shawn?" He looked at her intently. "What's his name?"

She saw a flash in his eyes before he looked at the ground—anger and compassion mixed together. "Henry. Your father's name is Henry."

"Thanks. And Shawn," he again met her eyes, "remember when I first 'read' you? I talked about how you two hate that you need each other? That's still true—don't let me ruin the relationship you were finally starting to build." He dropped his gaze again, but nodded before scooting out of the room. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to dull the pain and compose herself before her father walked in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Basically, I got a chance to finish this chapter and figured I'd be nice and post already. So here ya go, hope you enjoy!_

_Frodo...your wish is my command!_

_Shootingstars...I agree, he is reasonable...usually, but he loves Jules so he tends to be particularly reasonable with her. Plus, clearly Kate's alive!_

_Cap...so I think the people who don't have like official profiles take a couple days for their reviews to be visible here, but I get emails, so I'll try to remember to check those before I post a new chapter. Anyways, I'm glad you're excited for Second Chances! And I seriously relish the reviews, they're my major motivation for writing (well that and it's a stress reliever), so thank YOU for writing them! Psych-O's are undeniably the best fans and it's cool to get a taste of that here._

_Cupcake...same principle as Cap, and yeah, I honestly can't imagine what that would do to a relationship, but it would be rough. Plus I like Kate too much to kill her off, wound-yes, but not kill :) And this is my first time letting people read my writing, I've dabbled for years in various things and even have an original book saved on my laptop, but having it out there for people to read and give feedback on is really dope (imagine in Shawn's voice :P ) _

_So yeah, sorry my author's notes have been so long lately! But KEEP (or, you know, start...it's never too late to start, for real, you could comment on chapter one if you so desired) REVIEWING! You guys are seriously awesome._


	29. Chapter 29: Henry

"Okay, Dad. You can see her—but I swear, if you call her a 'mistake' or a 'loose end' I will run over you with my scooter repeatedly." His son had never looked so protective, and despite the image of being run over by his grown son on a scooter being comical, he was actually a little intimidated.

"I won't, I promise. Shawn, son, I'm—I'm sorry for the whole way I've handled this. I—I just—" He couldn't even figure out what he was feeling, much less put it into words.

"I know." He wouldn't look him in the eye, and it pained Henry that he and his son were back at this point. "Dad, no one has ever said you had class, or poise—I seem to remember you getting kicked out of a finishing school or something—but you need to step it up. She's a good kid and she's been through a lot. It may be too late for you to be a father to her, but you could be a friend. Aim for supportive uncle, not 'Daddy Dearest' ok?" He nodded and Shawn cleared his throat, clearly as uncomfortable as he was. "And maybe someday, if she's up for it, we can all do a dinner…or something…" He couldn't' help but smile a little bit, which Shawn half returned before saying, "I'll be down the hall with Jules, I'm sure Gus wants to see Kate too, so keep it short."

Again, he nodded, then added, "Thank you, Shawn." Shawn nodded as well, and then scooted off to Juliet's room. Henry braced himself, took a deep breath, and entered his daughter's room. "Kate?"

"Hi Henry." She sounded so weak, like Shawn used to when he caught a bad case of the flu. She looked weak too, as if any movement took great effort. And she must have asked Shawn what his name was, he realized in the car that she likely didn't know his name—that's why she had called him 'Dad'—but part of him had liked it.

"Hey Kiddo. Look, you obviously need rest and I'll let you get it, but I just wanted to say this." He sat awkwardly in a chair and tried to find the words to say. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about never checking in on your mom. I'm sorry that she died. That you were an orphan. You have to know—I mean you probably don't, but I'm telling you now—if I had known about you…what I mean to say is that if I had been man enough to check on Bekka, if I had known I had a daughter, I would've done anything to be with you. I didn't win any Father of the Year Awards with Shawn, but I tried. Even when he was a pain in the ass, I loved that kid, and I would've done anything for you. So I'm sorry." He realized his eyes were welling up—something that almost never happened, but he felt so much regret, so much pain.

"Henry, it's okay." She sighed, reaching out her hand slightly and he took it in his own, amazed at how small her hands were. "Look, you didn't know and I can't really blame you for that." She paused to catch her breath and he just sat in silence. "But you missed out on being my dad. I never had one and that's what I'm used to. But I never had a brother either, and I like that. I guess what I'm saying is I don't need you to be my dad, or I'm not ready for that, but I want you in my life."

'Supportive uncle', he thought, and he decided that wasn't a bad route to take. "I'd like that. And I'm sorry I didn't realize you were shot. In all my years as a cop I'd never seen anything like that, and with Shawn and Juliet down…it doesn't matter, I should've taken notice. Why did you say it was Juliet's blood?" He kept running over that moment over and over in his head, she had lied, covered, but why?

"Because Shawn needed you. You're his dad and that's who you needed to be. If you knew I was shot too, would you have left?" Her voice was getting weaker with each word and he knew he needed to leave soon.

"No. I wouldn't." She could've died; she put her life in jeopardy for people she barely knew. "You're an amazing woman, Kate, now get some rest." She just sighed and closed her eyes. He stayed in there for another minute, till he was sure she was asleep, then walked back into the hall, both relieved and amazed by his conversation. It would take a while, but she was giving him the opportunity to do right by her, and that was not an opportunity he'd waste.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Okay guys, we're hitting the home stretch here. Gus is next, then I think Shawn, Juliet, and Kate will finish this case off! (Not that it's written yet, but I kinda know how it's going to end.) From there, I'll probably just update this every once and a while-we'll see how Second Chances progresses. _

_Shootingstars...I'm glad you caught that, I think it was a good and definitely an important moment. Henry really is a good dad._

_Cupcake...thank you! I work hard at keeping everyone true to who they are in the show and it's not always easy so I'm so glad you think I'm doing a good job with that! :)_

_To everyone else! Don't let the fact that this main case is almost over stop you from commenting! Even if it's your first time reading this story, or your 20th, review! But really, do it, plllleeeeaaassseee :) A digital pineapple will be given to any new reviewers...and even those who have commented before, I'm in a giving mood :)_


	30. Chapter 30: Gus

"Lassie, sorry it's late, but Kate is up and Juliet's getting stronger." With Shawn in Juliet's room and Henry in Kate's, Gus figured he might as well update Lassie, who sounded as tired as he felt. He checked his watch, 2 a.m., he couldn't believe it, so much had happened but he felt like nothing really got accomplished. Henry walked out of Kate's room, but a nurse walked in with an IV bag, so he figured he'd wait another minute. "What was that Lassie?" In watching what was happening, he'd tuned out Lassiter.

"I said thanks and asked if I could visit and interview everyone tomorrow." He grumbled, obviously barely awake.

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

"And Guster? Thanks for the update."

"Sure thing." He hung up the phone just as Shawn came out of Juliet's room. "Lassie is coming tomorrow for interviews. How's Juliet?"

"She's asleep but good. Better than she was this afternoon. We talked about it and we're going to see if Kate wants to move in with us for a while once she and Jules get discharged."

Gus was amazed, Juliet had talked Shawn into letting Marlowe stay when she and Lassie were in a pinch, but that hadn't lasted long and this seemed to be his idea. Before Juliet, he never would've handled that so maturely. "That's great Shawn, really." They both stood quiet for a moment, and exhaustion hit Gus like a train, he'd been up for…18 hours or so? And he hadn't slept well the previous two nights, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the hospital.

"Look, buddy, I know it's late and you're tired, but I cajoled the nurse into letting us stay overnight. Do you—do you think?"

"I'll stay in Kate's room, you should be with Jules. And tell Henry—nicely Shawn—he should go home, he hasn't slept at all since you got shot."

Shawn nodded and started scooting off in the direction his father had walked, but paused for a second before turning the corner. "Gus? Thanks. I wouldn't be able to sleep if it were anyone but you in there."

Gus nodded, they didn't often have serious moments, but they always had each other's back. "I know. Get some sleep Shawn." With that, Gus turned towards Kate's room, thankfully found her asleep, and settled into the chair near her bed.

Yet suddenly he was unable to sleep. So much had happened over the last several hours, from getting the call that his best friend, other close friend, and new near-family member had been shot, to Shawn waking up seven years ago, to Juliet waking, to Kate crashing and thankfully waking—it had been an utterly overwhelming day. But now that he finally had the opportunity to sleep, he couldn't. He felt like he was missing something, or Shawn was.

"Kate" he whispered, "Kate, you awake?"

She sighed and he saw her eyes flutter open, "Gus? I can be, what's up?"

"Kate, I'm glad you're alive. But I have to ask, you share Shawn's observational skills." He scooted his chair closer to her, so he didn't have to speak as loudly.

"Did you ever notice that you say Shawn and my names a lot? Like you start sentences with them a lot." She had interrupted and seemed to be…well, high for lack of a better word. He looked at the IV bag and saw it read morphine, he was glad she was getting pain relief, but it would make this more difficult. And she had a point…he did start sentences with their names—how had he never noticed that before?

"Regardless, K—" he stopped himself before he said her name again, it was like a curse. "Regardless. You are highly observational, right?"

"What happened to the Scorceses? Particularly the fat one…"

"Oh, um…" He wasn't sure if he should tell her what had happened.

"Gus…Gusssss…you're name is funny." She said before he could figure out what to tell her. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she grabbed his hand. "Gus! Oh my gosh! You're 'Gus "TT" Showbiz'! Which makes Shawn 'Shawn Spenstar'! You were my favorites that season! My brother is 'Shawn Spenstar'!"

He laughed as she looked at him with incredulity. Clearly the morphine was working well, which was good, but it also meant he had no chance of getting coherent information for the case; he'd have to wait for Lassie tomorrow. "That's us. And you want to know something interesting?" She nodded vigorously, probably more so than she should have. "Juliet was our choreographer."

Her mouth dropped in amazement as she softly said "Jules…" Then, as suddenly as the burst of energy had come, it was gone. He saw her eyes start to roll and struggle to stay open.

"Get some sleep, Kate. We'll talk more in the morning."

Her eyes fluttered closed as she released his hand and whispered "Shawn Spenstar…my brother…" before falling asleep and it took Gus about ten seconds to follow suit, passing out in the chair near his best friend's sister.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Gaahhhh, I had this written and the internet died and erased it...(like the author's notes, the story itself is copied from a word document). Oh well, ce la vie, I'll try to remember everything I wrote..._

_So this is kind of filler-ish, but I really wanted Gus to get a chapter in before the end of this case (which may be a Shawn/Jules/Kate chapter next, we'll see, I may split it up into 2 or 3) and I figured morphine was an opportunity to put in some humor. (Morphine used correctly...it can seriously get hilarious, youtube it-morphine and coming out of anesthesia can be great sources of entertainment...but don't do drugs. Boom, public service announcement. Seriously though, they'll ruin your life and there are people and places that can help you overcome whatever. Okay, I'm done). Anyway, on to the reviews!_

_Frodo...haha, it's all good. And I like Kate too, I mean I know I write her and whatever, but I like her and how she relates with everyone. But here is the promised pineapple! {#} (picture it with a greater than or less than sign as the pineapple leaves or whatever, it's pretty sweet, I send it in texts to my Psych-O friends every once and a while.)_

_Shootingstars...I tried to capture that Gus was overwhelmed, but I feel like he's also the type of man that when people really need him, he's there and strong-I don't know, that's how I see him and I get to write this so ha :) But I hope it seemed in character because I really do work on that. {#} _

_Cupcake...I'm glad you like how the relationship is developing, it'll continue well past this case, but this was a big step for them. And PM is basically like an email through fanfic, I look forward to hearing from you! (also, getting my laptop was like a ridiculously awesome moment in my life, so I get your anticipation) {#}_

_Also, real quick, I'm hoping that MrsBuzzMcNab, PrincessofCraziness, and Cap R. Man just got as busy as I technically am, but I'd love to hear what y'all think about where this is going/went._

_Finally...I'm gonna be mean and not post the next chapter till I hit 100 reviews, so review people! Seriously, if I haven't mentioned this before I have an outrageously difficult semester and this is my stress reliever and reviews make me deliriously happy, you don't even know, it's great. So yeah, I really want to hit 100! You can review on any chapter, since we're getting towards the end of this main case tell me your favorite moments, what you'd like to see more of, whatever you want! (and don't hate me for withholding!) You guys are all great :)_


	31. Chapter 31: Shawn

Shawn woke sore and stiff, but as he saw Juliet's even breathing, he knew it was worth it. She had woken up in pain or panic several times throughout the night, but once he carefully crawled into the hospital bed with her—sure to not pinch any tubes or touch any injuries—she managed to stay asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair, there was still blood in it but he didn't really care, he was just glad she was with him. Figuring he'd let her sleep a little longer, he gently slipped out of bed, nearly tripping on his leg scooter in the process. Still, she stayed asleep and he quietly scooted out of the room and into Lassie.

"Spencer! What are you-"

"Shh, she's still asleep." He whispered, closing the door behind him. "You can talk to Kate first.

"How is O'Hara?" Lassie looked serious and compassionate, a look he rarely saw.

"She's okay. Getting stronger by the minute, but she didn't sleep well. Plus she doesn't know much more than I do, she went down shortly after I did."

"Spencer, I got a call this morning…the slug they pulled out of Kate was—"

"From Juliet's gun. I know. She told me. It was an accident Lassie, what's going to happen?"

Lassiter hung his head as the two approached Kate's door. "I'm not sure. Let's just solve this case first."

This time Shawn nodded and knocked gently on the door before opening it. Inside he saw Gus passed out in the chair with his legs up on Kate's bed, where she was equally unconscious. He felt bad for waking her, but she was the one person who knew more than he and Juliet—well, the one person who's jaw wasn't sewn shut, and he doubted Joey Scorcese would've said much anyway. "Mango." He said, ignoring Lassie's look and scooting towards the bed. He knocked Gus' legs off, waking him with a start.

"Shawn! You must be out—"

"Shawn?" Kate interrupted Gus as she started to wake up. "Lassie?" Lassie growled slightly at the use of his unapproved-but-not-disproved nickname. "What are you doing here?"

"We have some questions about the case only you can answer, but first, how are you Mango?" The more he saw his sister, the more he liked her. He couldn't quite pin why, but he did feel connected to her.

She groaned as she tried to sit up more in the bed. "I'm alright. A little sore and bruised but alive. What do you need to know?"

She was stronger than he was. If he had been through everything she just had, he'd be milking it for every drop of attention, but she seemed to shy away from the limelight. "What happened before we got there?" It was the one piece he couldn't figure out.

"Well, I was playing Wii when the door opened. I had assumed it was you or Gus—wait, Gus! Did I have a morphine-induced epiphany that you and Shawn were Gus 'TT' Showbiz and Shawn Spenstar?"

_'I feel like I've been incarcerated in a blueberry'…Juliet wearing a ridiculous 80s inspired dance instructor outfit…Zapato…_ "American Duos! That's why we were with Nigel St. Nigel…it all makes sense now." Many of his memories had come back at various points throughout the night, but he still couldn't figure that one out till now. "Oh, I lost my memory with the head injury or whatever, but it's coming back."

"Rough moment, Napps." She replied as she nodded with understanding. "Anyway, Wii, door, then Joey Scorcese and his dad…"

"Victor." Lassie supplied. Honestly, Shawn had forgotten he was in there.

"Right. They came in with a gun, but I managed to knock it out of Joey's hand by chucking the Wii remote."

"Nice shot." He was impressed that she was that cool under pressure.

"Thanks. Anyway, then I kind of leapt on the fat one…Victor…and I was fighting him and Joey kept trying to pull me off or whatever. Then Victor kind of fell down, which freaked me out, especially because he almost fell on me and that would not have been the way I wanted to go…"

"Woody concluded it was a heart attack." Lassie said, obviously not thrilled with how little information he was getting here.

"So…so I didn't kill him? At least not directly?" She looked 10 years old suddenly, lying in the hospital bed, hoping she hadn't been the cause of someone's death.

"No Mango, it could've happened at any time." He wasn't actually sure if that was true, but it seemed to comfort her and he figured it couldn't have been that off.

"Good…" she cleared her throat and shook her head, refocusing. "Um, so anyway, Joey kind of freaked out and hit me in the back of the head with the gun. I woke up while he and some other guy were tying me up…the details are still a little fuzzy there, I'm sorry I don't know more. I was still kind of out of it till I heard Juliet's voice through the door—Jules! Is she still okay?"

Shawn nodded and Kate relaxed. He'd talk to her about moving in when Lassie wasn't there; actually they were hoping to convince the nurses to put Jules and Kate in the same room. But there was something important about Kate's story. He put his hand to his temple—mostly for Lassie's sake, he was still trying to convince the lanky detective he was in fact a psychic since whatever slip—he'd remembered this last night when Jules woke up the first time. He thought about Kate's story and the scene and thought he had something…a dusty footprint that didn't match the other shoes. "Kate—do you remember anything about this guy? Anything at all? Was he wearing black?" He had a sinking feeling he recognized the tread of that shoe.

"I think so…yeah. I mostly just remember his expressions…my…psychic powers…are different than yours." He looked at her questioningly—so she wanted to be a psychic too. Lassie scoffed but Kate went on. "He was reluctant to be there—I think he was actually telling Joey what to do, which he liked. I think he was someone who works behind the scenes a lot, always mentioned but never actually given a spotlight. And—oh my gosh, Shawn, you're right. The black clothes, but not just black…he was wearing—"

"A badge." He was right, that shoeprint was the standard for uniformed police officers. "Lassie can you think of any officers who get bossed around a lot. Not McNab because he's not in uniform anymore, but others?"

Lassie's face was white as he looked at Kate, gaping. "Dobson. Crap—Dobson!" Then he turned and ran out of the room.

"Nice add on with the 'psychic' thing!" He quickly said to Kate. "I'm going to follow him, Gus, stay here!" He didn't even wait for a response, and the scooter helped him to catch up with Lassie almost instantly. "Lassie, what?"

"I put Dobson as a guard on Scorcese…" he growled.

"Crap. That means…" They turned into a room and saw the bed empty, cuffs lying on the overbed table.

"He's gone, the son of a—"

"Wait, Lassie." He was sorting information. Dobson…Dobson was the mole. He must have known they were getting close, known he and Jules were in the files, that's why he tried to frame Buzz. He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. And the room, Scorcese couldn't go far with a face that mutilated, especially not when the whole hospital knew why he was in there. _Something was missing…_ "The oxygen tank!" he looked at his feet and sure enough there was a faint mark from a rolling oxygen tank. "Lassie—you see the track? Follow it, I'll just mess it up with the scooter—go!" Lassie took off, looking more basset hound than collie at the moment and Shawn turned to find a nurse. It didn't take long and he tried to explain as quickly as possible what happened.

She looked as panicked as he felt and said "Code Silver—prisoner escape, accompanied by uniformed officer, lock down the building" into her handset. "If they're still in the hospital, we'll find them. Don't you worry." He nodded, unable to think of anything to say. Dobson…how could it be Dobson…

"Do you know if Juliet is up?" He asked, head pounding again.

"Yes, she just woke when Chief Trout came to visit." The nurse replied cheerily.

Trout. No…not Trout, not Trout alone with Jules. He was involved, he had to be, and now he was alone with an injured Juliet. "Jules!" He yelled as he scooted down the hall as fast as he could. He had to get to her before he lost her completely.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Yayyyyy! 100+ reviews (according to my email) Thus, I reward you with not one, but THREE chapters! Y'all better love me after this!_


	32. Chapter 32: Juliet

"Chief Trout?" Juliet asked as she opened her eyes. She'd finally fallen asleep when Shawn held her and she wasn't as thrilled about waking up to her less-than-loved boss.

"Hello Detective, just thought I'd check in on you." He smiled, but it seemed fake, and she really wished he would leave that door open. Her shoulder still hurt if she tried to move, but overall, she was feeling significantly better than the day before.

"Um, thanks. I'm feeling much better, should be able to go back to work soon. I haven't actually talked to the doctor about it though."

"No worries. Whenever you're well. I have a question though Detective O'Hara. Or more than one really."

"Okay, I'll help as much as I can." She was uneasy as he walked closer to her bed. She wasn't a big fan of Trout, but she didn't want to further offend her boss.

"You are aware that I demoted Carlton Lassiter, correct?"

"Well, yes." She had continued using him as a resource and even as a partner regardless. "But,"

"And I was clear that you were supposed to let the Scorcese case go, right?"

She didn't like where this conversation was going, nor the look on his face. "Yes, sir. I really wasn't—"

"Yet I had to have Dobson clean up the files, really clean them if you catch my drift." She was pretty sure she understood, and she tried to discretely reach for her call button, but Trout was too quick. "Uh, uh, uh Juliet. Can't have that can we?" His voice was sickeningly sweet. But she found her phone and tried to call Shawn without Trout noticing. "Oh, how devastated is everyone going to be when they find out the beloved Juliet O'Hara passed in a post surgical complication. I think 10 milliliters of air in your IV should do the trick, don't you?" He pulled a syringe out of his jacket and Juliet felt all the blood leave her face.

"You! You were the mole? And you got Dobson in on it? Why?" She needed to stall so she could figure out how to escape. She could try to run, but she hadn't as much as sat up straight since nearly bleeding out on the Psych floor.

"Dobson wanted to move up in the force. With Lassiter always making him do the dirty work, who could blame him? So I agreed to demote Lassiter when I became chief if he got me the intell I needed. It was perfect, I got the snarky psychic, lanky detective, and far too efficient Chief out of the way all in one swoop. They were all getting too close to pinning something on Victor, and I couldn't have that—he is my cousin after all." He drew air into the syringe, her time was running out. "And then there was you, so sweet, so beautiful, I figured you could stay around. Then you took an interest in that stupid little brat and wouldn't drop the case. I've been monitoring you O'Hara, you were good, I was even considering bringing you in to the inner circle, partnering you with Dobson. He would've liked that, and he's much better for you than that stupid fraud. Now with you gone, I'll just have to hire another pretty detective, one who will turn a blind eye to the Scorcese activity." His smile was maniacal as he inserted the needle into the tube connected to her IV. This was it. She was going to die. She'd survived a shot to the artery to die from an air embolism given to her by her crooked boss. "Any last words before I push the plunger?"

She didn't even have time to say anything. All at once the door crashed open and a blur zoomed across her room and directly into Trout knocking him over and painfully pulling the IV out of her arm. "You stay away from my girlfriend you son of a bitch." Shawn snarled. She'd never seen him so intense, so angry, and she'd never been so glad to see him.

"Shawn!" Was all she could get out before the tears of terror she'd been holding at bay overcame her. The room flooded with doctors, nurses, security and various other people who heard the commotion. But none of that mattered. Shawn was there. He crawled back into bed with his arms gently around her and his hand firmly squeezing the spot where she was bleeding from the IV.

"I love you Juliet, and I'm not going to let anyone get to you." He whispered in her ear as she tried to gain control of the sobs wracking her body. "I got you, Sweetheart. I've got you."

She leaned into him and felt something move by her leg. "Shawn, can you grab whatever is behind my leg?" With him holding her hand on her good arm, she couldn't reach for anything. He felt around—pinched her butt—and found it.

"It's your phone. Why were you calling the home number? Why do we have a home number?" She saw him push the 'end' button on her screen and put the phone on the table.

"You're going to be glad we have it in a second!" She said with building excitement as she realized what this meant. "I must have called the home number instead of your cell, and since our voicemail is empty, it probably recorded everything Trout said! Shawn! This means—"

"He has no case." He finished her sentence as understanding dawned upon his face. "Lock him up," he said to the security man putting Trout in cuffs, "he's going away for a long, long time."

She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder as the police came through, then the nurses came to check on her and reinsert her IV, and the doctors came and did an assessment of everything, then an elated Carlton who had apparently found Scorcese and Dobson hiding in a staff elevator. None of them dared to ask Shawn to leave and she was glad. Finally, they were alone. "I love you, Shawn. Thanks for saving me." She said softly.

"I figured I owed you a couple life saves. You've saved mine oodles of times." She laughed slightly. "But serious Shawn moment here, when I pieced it together and realized you were in danger…my heart stopped. The whole time I was flying through the halls on my dope scooter all I could think is how I couldn't survive without you. Jules, I want to spend the rest of my life with you because without you it's meaningless. And this isn't a proposal because I want to do that right, but know that I'm ready, I've even got permission from your fathers."

Tears were welling back in her eyes, but not from terror, from joy. He meant it; he was actually going to propose. "I look forward to seeing what you've got." Exhaustion crept over every part of her body and she began to shut her eyes. "And for the record, I think you're much better for me than Dobson, even if you are a fraud." She saw his confused expression, but fell asleep, safe in the arms of the man she loved, before she could explain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Yay for Shules! Keep reading!_


	33. Chapter 33: Kate Spencer

"Gus, what is going on? Can you go check?" She had seen Shawn flying through the halls on his scooter, followed by a hoard of doctors, nurses, and security.

"I'm pretty sure Shawn would kill me if I left you alone."

"Have you guys ever had a fight? Like a legitimate one, not those half spoken, nonsensical ones I've seen you have."

"I was pretty mad at him for sleeping with my sister, but even that didn't last long."

"You are not getting back with him on that one…sorry…" He laughed, as did she. Still, she was impressed with the depth of their friendship.

"It was kind of difficult when he left for all those years, we didn't talk much and I missed him—he's my best friend. But he came back and stayed back and while he and Psych bankrupt and annoy me, I wouldn't ever actually give it up." He'd been looking out the window, trying to figure out what was happening, but suddenly turned to her. "But don't tell him that."

"No worries." She pushed the button to have the bed sit her up more and got lightheaded, clearly she was not as healthy as she liked to pretend and wouldn't be able to get out to investigate. "So tell me about you and Shawn as kids." If he wasn't going to leave and she couldn't, they might as well talk. He told her about some of the crazy things they did, only stopping when Lassie came in to tell them he caught Dobson. But there were still cops walking back and forth, and one walked away with an older man in cuffs. "Isn't that guy a cop?"

"No, that's the chief…" Gus said, walking to the door and poking his head out this time. "What is going on here?"

About a minute after that a nurse walked in with a smile. "Kate? We're moving you to a different room, it's been approved for you to share a room with Juliet upon her and Shawn's request."

"Really? Great!" Maybe now she'd get some answers, plus, it would be nice to see everyone. It only took a couple minutes for them to get her prepped and rolled down the hall. She saw Shawn sitting on the edge of Juliet's bed rubbing her feet with a big dopey grin on his face and couldn't help but smile.

"Mango! You missed it, I bowled with people!"

She just looked at him questioningly and Juliet filled in. "He crashed into Trout just before he tried to kill me. My knight in bandaged armor with his rolling steed.

"So Trout—who's the chief of police—and Dobson—a cop—we're backing the Scorceses? And you've caught all of them? Does that mean this case is over? Who will be chief now?"

"That would be me." A woman she didn't recognize said as she entered the room.

"Chief!" Juliet, Shawn, and Gus said in unison as the latter two rose to hug her.

"They called me the second they put Trout in cuffs," She said as she walked over and gave Jules a hug. "I'm back! Fully reinstated." Cheers resounded through the room and Kate felt seriously out of the loop. "Karen Vick," the woman said as she walked over and extended a hand, which she took, "Newly Reinstated Chief of the Santa Barbara Police Department. I hear you're actually a Spencer and share your brother's gift, would you like a job?"

"Seriously?" The Chief nodded and smiled and Kate looked around the room to see everyone shared that smile. "But, I, I don't even—"

"You can live with us till you're on your feet." Jules said as Shawn wrapped his arms around her and nodded.

"We could probably fit another desk in the Psych office." Gus added.

She was overwhelmed, she really had nothing tying her to New Mexico, and here she had a family and a job offer. But still, something was holding her back. "Could it be part time? I kind of want to go back to school and finish becoming a nurse." Being in the hospital had showed her how important it was to have good nurses and what a rewarding job it was.

"I don't see a problem with that. Welcome to the team Ms. Jones."

"Actually, I have a question about that. Do you think it would be possible to change my name? To Katherine Spencer?"

"Paperwork is already in my desk." Juliet said with a smile.

Then Shawn, with the biggest grin she'd ever seen, said five words she'd always wanted to hear. "Welcome to the family, Kate."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Okay guys! This ends the main case! I'll see if I can do a couple more big cases, but we'll see, I'm switching my focus to Second Chances (which you guys should keep an eye out for! It'll be airing soon and I have an idea that should make it pretty unique..._

_Anyway! Thank you shootingstars, Frodo, Cupcake, MrsBuzzMcNab, shules4evah, Shulesismylife, MonkeyBuzinez, FreddyBear,and ajsnba for your reviews! (and pineapples :) ) Keep reading and reviewing cause it's pretty great! And to everyone who's been hanging with me from the beginning, THANK YOU! (And thank you new readers as well, you're all loved! I really hope you like how this main section ends and keep an eye out for more Somewhat Psychic Adventures (though I guess it would be of Kate Spencer now...I'll still keep it in here, I just wanted her to change her name, and if you dislike that, you can Suck It! [;P]) But yeah, Second Chances, coming soon! And I'll eventually do another Shules One-Shot. And MrsBuzz, these are all going to build on each other chronologically, they're just won't be as many cliff hangers-so it would be more like Psych episodes than a really long Psych movie. But we'll see, I'll string some together. Okay, I'm out! You guys are seriously great, thank you so much and keep reviewing! (If I get a lot of requests for more, I'm more apt to work on this)_


	34. Chapter 34: Shawn

"Aaaaaahh!" Shawn heard Juliet scream and ran—or waddled really with his brace—into the kitchen, expecting to see her in pain and anguish and instead seeing her jumping and dancing in the kitchen with his sister.

"Jules! Kate! Why the screaming?"

"I got into SBU's School of Nursing! 'Katherine Spencer'," she started reading from the letter and smiled as she read her new name. It had only been a month since they'd been shot, since he'd met her, but he couldn't imagine life without her anymore. " 'We would like to formally congratulate you on being accepted into the Class of 2015. We would also like to offer you a—' oh my gosh…"

Juliet grabbed the paper from Kate's hand and kept reading, taking a second to find where she left off. " 'A _full scholarship_ upon your continued work for the Santa Barbara University Hospital.' Kate! This is amazing!" Juliet wrapped her arms around Kate and the two started jumping again.

"Congrats Mango." Shawn said as he walked over and hugged both of them tight, then loosening his grip as he remembered Juliet's still healing shoulder.

"Oh, I, too, have good news." Jules said with a smile as the three of them split. "Not to steal the spotlight, Kate, but look!" She then raised her hands completely over her head, something she hadn't been able to do since getting shot. "I have almost full range of motion, which means that today might be the day I get back out on the field!" She'd been stuck in a desk since she'd been able to return to work and it was killing her.

"Sweetheart, that's wonderful!" He said as he swooped her around and kissed her. "Celebratory pancakes with pineapple for everyone!" It had been a while since they had good news, and double the good news definitely needed to be celebrated.

"There's good news for you too, pancake man." Juliet said as she pulled out a pineapple and a knife. "Carlton's been really stuck on this case, so I can probably pull to get Psych in for collaboration. Kate, you're welcome to come too!"

"Yes, Jules! This is great! I'll call Gus. Kate, you in?" He looked at Kate, who was still pouring over her letter. "Mango?"

"Mm? What? Oh, no, sorry guys, but I actually have a _date_ this afternoon, would it be okay if I came late?"

"A date?" All his brotherly instincts were going into overdrive. His baby sister, on a date.

"Yes, Napps, a date. I do that ya know. I am 20."

"What's his name?" Jules asked, clearly far calmer than he was.

"I'm not going to say just yet, because Shawn there looks like he'll go hunt down any name I say." She wasn't off base, he was planning on doing just that. "Plus I have a funny feeling he'd be receiving a complimentary background check courtesy of Detective O'Hara or maybe Lassie…so for now it's a secret."

"What, you think he won't stand up to a good ol' background check?" Juliet asked and Shawn smiled—he knew he loved her for a reason. "I mean if there's nothing to hide…"

"Jules, Shawn. I'm 20 and I grew up on my own, I can handle myself. Look, if I really like the guy I'll let you do the background check and interrogation—it's sweet that you care—but it's a first date. Simmer down, okay?"

He wasn't sure that he could. He had never really understood Gus and Lassie's obsessive tendencies toward their sisters until now, it was maddening having a woman you cared about and were related to go out with a man when you knew what men thought and did. "Fine, Mango, we'll back off. But you have our numbers. Call if anything—_anything_—is fishy okay?" Kate smiled and nodded and he served the only slightly burnt pancakes.

"Jules, you still need to keep your blood pressure down. So even if they let you back on the field, you can't get yourself into any high stress situations until your artery is _completely_ healed, okay? Promise?" Even though Kate had been healing over the last month as well, she had done wonders keeping him on his antibiotics and keeping Jules from overworking. Surprisingly, she could get even more bossy than Gus, but she did it so earnestly that he rarely even got annoyed, which of course annoyed Gus, making it all the better. Jules just smiled in return and plopped a scoop full of pineapples on Kate's pancake stack.

"So, what's the case?" He asked as he dove into his pancakes.

"Murder, I don't know many of the details, but we found a buried, burnt corpse and Carlton has no leads."

"Ooh, is it another arsonurder case?" His memory was completely back now—or so he thought—but he remembered being a fireman, well, posing as one anyway.

"I don't know, Shawn. But I have to get to the station so I'm taking these to go. Stay by your phone, you might get called in." She was dumping her pancakes into a plastic container as she grabbed her keys.

"Or, I could psychically know I'm needed?" He said with a wink and Juliet rolled her eyes.

"Fine…Kate, you come whenever okay? And good luck on your date. I expect all the details."

Kate smiled and nodded as she looked back at her acceptance letter. "See ya Jules, stay safe."

He looked across the table at his preoccupied sister. He couldn't get over how different yet similar they could be. She was reading her acceptance letter to college…something he'd never even wanted. And she'd be going to school debt free—making money in fact. She'd probably have her own place by the end of the year, and he had to admit he'd kind of miss her. "I'm calling Gus and telling him you're ditching Psych for a date with a could-be-criminal." The only clue that she heard him was a smirk—a very Spencer-ish smirk that he couldn't help but smile at as he went searching for his phone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Okay guys, it's short but I'm working on making at least a decent sized case, so we'll see how it goes. I have like no time to write this author's note, but THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and keep doing so! I swear I read them, I just don't have time to reply to everyone right now. But seriously, you guys rock! Keep reading/reviewing!_


	35. Chapter 35: Gus, Lassie, and Henry

"Gus! I have good news and interesting news, which do you want first?" Shawn hadn't even said hello before jumping in to conversation.

"Uh," he thought as he looked for his shoes, "good news I guess."

"Jules is probably going to get us on a case today! Whaaaaaat."

"Come on son, really?" It had been too long since they actually worked a paying case. "What's the interesting news?"

"Kate will be late because she's going on a date."

"How long did you spend thinking of that rhyme?" Shawn had said it flatly, but he knew his best friend too well to be fooled.

"Like the five minutes I spent looking for my phone—you gotta admit it was good." He could practically see Shawn's smirk. "But it gets worse, she won't tell me or Jules the name of this guy. I'm thinking serial killer."

"Shawn, you can't automatically assume he's a serial killer, don't you trust your sister at all?"

"I trust her, I just don't trust guys that want to date her…Gus, what if she dated someone like me when I was her age."

Now that was frightening. "You steal her phone yet? And bring her laptop to the office, I might be able to figure out who or at least where this date is."

"She's guarding the phone. I'll bring the laptop though, good thinking Buddy! And Juliet's going to see what she can do. I feel like I should actually accept my father's dinner invitation—he could probably pull it out of her."

Gus was glad this was a phone conversation, or Shawn would've mocked his shocked expression.

"Wipe that look off your face, Gus. The man's good at wheedling. But it can't be at his house and you'd have to come moderate. The five of us at our place, tonight, Pad-Thai, be there or be dead to me. I'll meet you in the office in an hour." And before he even had time to register that he'd just gotten dinner plans, Shawn had hung up. It was interesting to see Shawn in the big-brother-protector role, it was one he'd never had before, but it suited him well. Since Kate had entered their lives, Shawn had started letting some of his guards down and while Gus wasn't sure what about Kate did that, he was glad. As he finally located his shoe, Gus grabbed his case and ran out the door, hoping to get at least one stop in his route done before he had to meet Shawn at the office.

* * *

"Carlton! Guess what?"

"Oh, good, O'Hara, you're here. The Chief told me you were fully reinstated, start looking through the files—" He looked up from his computer to see his partner looking crestfallen. "What?"

"Carlton, typically, when someone has good news, they want to tell you themselves. I didn't walk up to you and congratulate you and Marlowe."

"You could've. I assumed that since Spencer figured it out, you knew." She gave him an exasperated look and he felt a twinge of regret. "Well it's not like you we're going to get a happy dance from me anyway. But I'm actually glad you're back. Now pull up a chair and help me look through this." He saw her roll her eyes as she pulled up the chair, but there were more important things than him stealing her moment. "So the case, young woman goes missing a month ago. I know what you're thinking, 'Why aren't the feds in on this?' Well they were, but they assured me that this wasn't a missing person case, they think the girl just ran off with her boyfriend. And now I have this burnt corpse with absolutely no link except that they're both female. The feds didn't bite, they think the cases are unrelated, but I'll show those no good lazy pains—"

"Carlton…" Juliet gave him a warning look as she stopped him before he said something he would regret—or at least regret if the Chief heard.

"Anyway, this is finally my chance to prove them wrong—without Spencer getting in the way." He smiled as he thought of victory, but the smile fell from his face when he looked at Juliet. "Oh no…O'Hara you wouldn't…"

"I called him once I knew what the case was…" She looked sheepish and he couldn't help but drop his head in his palm.

"O'Hara…why? He'll just get in the way and ruin _everything_."

"Carlton. You know as well as I do that Shawn and Kate are the reason you're a detective again. Plus you've been stuck on this missing girl case for weeks, don't you want to solve it? Shawn can help."

It was true. He knew it was true, but he couldn't admit it aloud. "Fine." He mumbled. "Is Kate coming too?" He hadn't seen the youngest Spencer much since she was in the hospital, but he had heard Juliet talking about her since she started back at the desk and the kid seemed all right.

"She'll be late. She apparently has a date that she won't tell us about. Shawn and Gus are digging through her computer for a name and I guess we're even having dinner with Henry to get more details.

Honestly, he'd tuned out a bit after 'late', but he got the gist—overprotective family. Not that he could totally blame them, he was protective of his sister too, but he had other things to think about. "Thrilling, let me know how that goes. Now, let's get through this before Spencer comes and messes everything up."

* * *

It had been a month since they'd been shot and this was the first time he was getting to see both his kids. The call from Shawn had been shocking, but he had to admit he was excited to see them. Kate had talked to him on the phone once, briefly, but Shawn had played a masterful game of phone tag that Henry guessed was very intentional. But this time they had talked—apparently he wasn't overly pleased with the idea of Kate going on a date.

He didn't know how to feel about it. He was still aiming for 'Supportive Uncle', but part of him felt like he needed to go polish the rifle and talk to whatever boy had taken interest in his daughter. All of him was glad she had Shawn though, and that he had her. Now that he knew about Kate, he wished he had always known her, that she had grown up in his house with Shawn watching over her—maybe things would've been different between them, all of them. But this was his shot. A dinner with Shawn, Kate, Juliet, and Gus—his family for all extensive purposes, and he wasn't going to mess this up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Frodo...I actually made Mac'n'cheese for dinner tonight...but your sense of danger isn't off base ;), it just takes a bit to get there

Snyders...you aren't crazy, you are wrong, but not crazy. I've been a little vague about Kate and Gus' friendship but they're not going to date...I just haven't had time to develop it more I guess, but it should end up similar to Gus and Juliet's friendship. Sorry to any who wanted, what, 'Gate'? 'Kus'?, whatever it would be-to be a thing.

Cupcake...welcome to the sequel! We'll get to the proposal and marriage soon and love is in the air for Kate (but with this mystery date or someone else? Only time will tell :P ), but yeah. Basically Ch 1-33 are Part 1 and 34-? is Part 2 of these somewhat psychic adventures :)

And to the rest of you, review! Then go read my other book "Second Chances" and review that! Then go read some One-Shots from "Some Very Shules Moments" and review them! Then be happy! I will be!


End file.
